Um reencontro entre nós
by Karenine
Summary: O que aconteceria se um inimigo poderoso estivesse a caminho da Terra e a Pan do futuro viesse avisar a todos? Fanfic Pan e Trunks. Goku continua adulto e está vivo, mas só aparece no final. Mandem reviews \o\
1. Invasão

_Essa é a minha primeira fic desse casal. \o/ Consegui terminá-la em quatro dias. Postarei à medida que cheguem reviews *_* Não reparem nos erros de português. Espero que gostem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

Invasão

Quando Trunks voltou para o futuro, após vencer os andróides no passado, ele pensou que tudo que encontraria seria o que havia deixado antes de partir para a grande jornada do tempo. Mas ao contrário do que imaginava, ao mudar o curso no passado, seu próprio futuro havia mudado. Meu avô Goku no nosso tempo não morrera de doença, já que Trunks tinha lhe entregado o remédio no outro tempo. Meu pai, Gohan, voltara a vida e se casara com a minha mãe Videl – mulher que ele nem sonhava conhecer antes de Trunks partir. Seu próprio pai, Vegeta, estava vivo, para alegria da senhora Bulma. E foi nesse ambiente de paz que eu nasci.

Meu nome é Pan. Tinha 27 anos e estava feliz. Tinha uma família linda, um marido maravilhoso e uma pequena menina chamada Yuki. Quando nasci, Trunks tinha 20 anos e por mais incrível que isso possa soar, parecia que nós já éramos feitos um para o outro. Meu pai era muito amigo dele e, claro, viramos amigos de cara. Foi Trunks que me treinou, que me ensinou a ficar forte, que me apoiou, que conhecia tudo da minha vida.

Nós éramos companheiros, estávamos sempre perto, e eu reconhecia seu ki em qualquer lugar do mundo. Me apaixonei por ele. Senti a dor de um primeiro amor que parecia não ser correspondido, mas estava enganada. Trunks me amava, mesmo que às escondidas. Os humanos têm problemas com a idade, e ele era 20 anos mais velho do que eu, apesar de não demonstrar graças a sua natureza sayajin.

Nosso primeiro beijo foi durante a noite. Estávamos eu e ele sozinhos no alto de um monte, vendo as estrelas. Naquele dia havíamos lutado muito, nosso típico treinamento do dia-a-dia. Sentamos na grama e ficamos olhando para o céu... Lindo... Todo coberto por aqueles pontos de luz que sempre me encantaram.

- Trunks, olha! – falei apontando para uma estrela cadente que acabara de passar.

- Que bonito! – ele falou também olhando.

- Faça um pedido! – mandei de repente, fechando os olhos.

- Um pedido? – perguntou ele sem entender. – Por quê?

- Não discuta, faça!

- Tá bom! Tá bom! – disse ele fechando os olhos e ficamos em silêncio.

Naquela época eu tinha 15 anos, mas meu corpo já estava bem mais desenvolvido por causa dos constantes treinos que fazia todos os dias. Meu pedido foi simples: queria que Trunks me amasse. Claro que eu não fazia idéia de tudo que aconteceria no meu futuro e de como eu seria feliz um dia, apenas segui meu coração e fiz o pedido do fundo da minha alma. Quando abri os olhos, seu olhar penetrante estava fixado no meu. Quase desmaiei.

- O que foi que você pediu, Pan? – perguntou-me ele.

- Ora, não posso contar, se não, não vai realizar. – comentei ficando corada. O que eu diria para ele? "Trunks, meu pedido foi para que você me amasse"? Não, seria muito embaraçoso, e se ele não quisesse? Não poderia correr o risco.

- E que história é essa de pedido? – continuou ele sem tirar aqueles olhos de mim. Desviei meu olhar e fitei minhas próprias mãos.

- Minha mãe me contou uma vez que quando passa uma estrela cadente, temos o direito de fazer um pedido. Como eu nunca tinha visto, nunca testei. Agora era a minha chance. – falei sem tirar os olhos das minhas mãos.

- Entendi... – ele falou sorrindo e ficou olhando o céu. – Sabe, Pan, eu nunca fiz nenhum pedido... Nunca vi necessidade disso, acho que pelo meu próprio orgulho. Mas quando você falou para eu fazer um... – ele me olhou gravemente. - veio uma pessoa especial em minha mente.

Devo ter empalidecido na hora, com certeza. Alguém especial? Tinha alguém especial em sua mente, em seu coração? Alguém que não era eu... Abaixei os olhos rapidamente para conter minhas lágrimas que começavam a surgir nos meus olhos. Então, senti uma mão segurar meu queixo, levantando meu rosto e fazendo com que meus olhos encontrassem os deles. Senti meu coração apertar, por quanto tempo eu seguraria as lágrimas? Não fazia idéia, mas estava muito difícil.

- O que eu quero dizer... é que quando você mandou eu fazer um pedido, eu fiz. – falou ele sorrindo carinhosamente.

- Que... bom... – consegui balbuciar tentando manter minha voz firme.

- E sabe, Pan... – ele falou se aproximando de mim, fazendo com que minha cabeça girasse um pouco. – Eu queria muito realizá-lo, agora...

Arregalei meus olhos quando ouvi suas palavras, mas não tive tempo de pensar, porque no minuto seguinte senti seus lábios nos meus, num beijo lento e maravilhoso. Eu já havia beijado outros garotos, numa tentativa infundada de esquecê-lo, mas nada se comparava ao beijo de Trunks. Ele me segurou com muito carinho, um carinho que eu nunca havia visto em ninguém. E eu que já estava apaixonada, senti meu corpo vibrar, meu coração acelerar muito, aprofundando o nosso beijo.

Três anos depois, estávamos noivos e quando fiz 21 anos, nos casamos. Eu era visivelmente a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, a mulher mais realizada de toda a Terra. Meus pais ficaram muito felizes com o nosso casamento, assim como os pais dele também, e algum tempo mais tarde, já tínhamos a nossa linda filhinha Yuki, uma linda menininha de cabelos negros e olhos azuis como os dele.

E assim, tudo caminhava bem, até que eles apareceram... Era um grupo composto de quatro guerreiros. Vinham de um planeta chamado Kikoshito e chegaram destruindo tudo que passava no seu caminho.

Trunks estava preocupado, assim como todos. Vovô estava pronto para qualquer coisa, ele adorava lutar com guerreiros poderosos. Vegeta estava tão ansioso quanto ele, mas todos sentiam a tensão no ar. Eu me preocupava, principalmente, com Trunks e Yuki. Mal tinha conseguido uma família tão linda, construída com todo o meu amor, e já sentia o medo de perdê-la.

Fui para a sacada, olhar a cidade que estava com um ar de medo e solidão. Me encolhi, olhando para tudo aquilo. Um súbito medo me abateu e senti minhas lágrimas começando a cair.

- Pan... – sussurrou Trunks no meu ouvido me abraçando. – Não se preocupe, iremos dar um jeito.

- Eu sei, Trunks... – falei me virando para ele e sentindo seus dedos secando meu rosto. – Mas sinto medo... não quero perder você... perder a Yuki... meus pais... sinto medo, muito medo.

Ele me apertou nos braços, ficando em silêncio. Ele também estava com medo, mas o guardava para si mesmo, talvez para poder me dar força, amenizar os meus temores. Ficamos assim abraçados por um tempo, e depois ele me levou para a cama. Nos amamos naquela noite como se fosse a primeira vez, e em cada toque, em cada beijo, eu sentia algo estranho dentro de mim, um amor e uma ... saudade... tão grande. Aproveitamos cada segundo até o amanhecer, e só pensamos em dormir quando o sol já dava seus primeiros vestígios de vida.

Naquela manhã porém, nada seria mais o mesmo...

- Trunks, que barulho é esse? – perguntei acordando assustada, enquanto ouvia um grande estrondo que balançava a casa.

Corremos para a janela e vi a cena mais horrível da minha vida. A cidade estava destruída, totalmente queimada e quebrada, enquanto dois caras, daquele grupo alienígena pairavam no ar rindo.

Trunks imediatamente se transformou em super sayajin e eu, mesmo tentando impedi-lo, fui incapaz disso. Tudo que ele disse antes de sair voando pela janela foi "Leve Yuki para um lugar seguro".

E então eu corri. Peguei minha pequena nos braços, protegendo-a com um cobertor e desci as escadas apressada. Ouvia os gritos de Trunks e sentia seu ki se expandindo. Minha vontade era de lutar, de me transformar em super sayajin também e ajudar o meu amado, mas tinha também que proteger a nossa filha, que era muito pequena.

Peguei o telefone, no meio do caminho para a porta e disquei o número de Bulma. Precisava avisar aos outros o que estava acontecendo. Logo, Vegeta e vovô Goku estavam lá, junto com meu pai e meu tio Goten. Bulma fora também me buscar na nave, iríamos para a sua casa, um lugar bem mais seguro para Yuki, mas o meu coração estava na mão. Eu tinha medo de perder Trunks.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. – falou a senhora Bulma quando chegamos em casa. – Eles sempre dão o jeito em tudo.

Pensei em dizer que isso nem sempre era possível. Lembrei de quando os andróides chegaram, eu não era nascida, mas via no olhar de Trunks a dor que ele sentira ao perder todos que amava, e o quanto ele e sua mãe lutaram para que ele voltasse ao passado e modificasse aquele futuro. Meu maior medo era aquilo se repetir. Coloquei Yuki na cama e fiquei sentindo o ki de todos, percebendo que com o tempo eles ficavam mais fracos.

- Ei, se você não comer nada vai ficar doente. – falou a senhora Bulma me trazendo uma caneca de chocolate quente.

- Obrigada... – balbuciei sem me desconcentrar no ki de Trunks.

- Sabe, Pan, eu sei o que você está sentindo. – falou a mãe de Truns sorrindo e sentando ao meu lado. – Na verdade, todas nós sabemos: eu, sua avó, sua mãe. Todas nós sentimos o mesmo coração apertado e esse mesmo medo que você está sentindo agora. É natural, querida. Afinal, nos casamos com guerreiros sayajins, que sempre estão em situações como essas. Mas uma coisa eu aprendi na vida... – ela parou de repente e olhou para a janela.

Eu nada falei, apenas ouvia o que aquela jovem senhora, sempre tão carinhosa tinha para me dizer. Depois de algum tempo, ela suspirou e continuou:

– Já perdi Vegeta uma vez... Foi duro, naquela época Trunks era como a filha de vocês, pequena, indefesa, e eu não tinha experiência nenhuma em criar um filho. Todos os meus grandes amigos morreram... Goku, Yancha, Kurilin, todos... até Chi-chi não agüentou a dor de ficar sem Goku e acabou morrendo. Ficamos eu e Trunks, sozinhos. – ela olhou novamente para mim e sorriu. – Ah! Mas olha que bobagem, como se você já não soubesse dessa história!

- Não, pode continuar. – falei, dando um pequeno sorriso. – Assim eu paro de pensar um pouco no que está acontecendo. – Era a verdade, enquanto ela ficava contando seu passado, eu conseguia me acalmar, nem que fosse por alguns minutos. Eu pensava menos no que poderia acontecer a Trunks.

Ela sorriu agradecida e cúmplice. Sabia que eu estava sofrendo, afinal, ela sabia de todo o meu amor pelo seu filho.

- Quando me vi sozinha... – continuou Bulma. – Eu passei a compreender que a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas. Às vezes a gente encontra coisas boas e às vezes não. É como se a cada passo que déssemos, algo novo surgisse na nossa frente. Veja... – ela falou apontando para uma foto. Era uma foto ressente, estávamos eu, Trunks, nossa filhinha nos braços do pai, Vegeta e ela. Todos sorrindo em frente a sua casa. – Quando poderia imaginar que teria a chance de ter uma família de novo? – nisso ela olhou para mim e pegou a minha mão. – Quando Trunks viajou no tempo, achamos que ele só poderia mudar o passado e, não o futuro. Mas o futuro mudou também, e graças a isso você nasceu, casou com meu filho e me deu uma neta linda. Graças a essas surpresas que a vida nos reserva, mesmo depois de tanto sofrimento, é que vi Trunks sorrir, após muitos anos, sorrir apaixonado, bobo, sozinho, apenas por escutar falar de você. Foi essa vida, imprevisível que trouxe meu marido de volta, e me deu a chance de mostrar o quanto eu o amava. Então, Pan, eu sei que você está com medo, sei que está sofrendo porque ama muito o Trunks... Mas pense na vida como uma caixinha de surpresas. Hoje ela é ruim, amanhã pode ser maravilhosa.

Sorri sentindo meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Abaixei a cabeça para esconder meu rosto. Sentia vergonha do meu medo. Eu não deveria estar sentindo aquilo, porque eu era também uma sayajin. Mas não conseguia evitar, o medo era a coisa mais forte naquele momento.

- Obrigada... – foi tudo que disse, enquanto Bulma olhava para mim e segurava minha mão.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, querida... – foi o que me disse. E eu queria mesmo acreditar em suas palavras.

Porém, as coisas pioraram. Passou-se todo o dia. Dias, para ser exata. Eu já não conseguia dormir mais, estava sempre observando o ki de Trunks, vendo a cada minuto ele se abalar e ficar mais fraco. Minha vontade de guerreira era ir até lá e salvá-lo. Impedir que o atingissem, que o machucassem. Sentia o ki do meu pai, do meu avô, do meu sogro... Todos eles se abalando, todos eles enfraquecendo. E meu desejo de lutar, de voar até lá e fazer alguma coisa, continuava a crescer. Mas sempre que olhava para Yuki deitadinha no berço, lembrava das palavras de Trunks "Leve Yuki para um lugar seguro".

Não havia lugares seguros. O que quer dizer que não era exatamente isso que ele estava me pedindo. O que ele queria era que eu saísse da linha de fogo com a nossa filha e transformasse algum lugar em seguro. Que eu a protegesse, que protegesse nosso refúgio, como guerreira, e se eu lutasse, minha filha, Bulma, minha avó, todos que estavam esperando como eu, ficariam desamparados.

Suspirei colocando Yuki para dormir. Ela era criança mas sentia que algo estava errado no mundo e, por isso, assim como eu, demorava para pegar no sono. Finalmente, o cansaço a havia esgotado, e eu deitei na cama. Esquecer provavelmente seria impossível, mas quem sabe descansar um pouco... Não deu tempo para isso. De repente senti um ki poderoso se aproximar da casa de Bulma e, logo em uma grande explosão abalou a estrutura da casa.

- NÃO! – gritei e corri até o berço. Yuki chorava desesperadamente. Peguei-a no colo e desci as escadas correndo. – Bulma! Bulma! Onde você está?

- Aqui, Pan! – ela gritou do fundo da casa. Corri até lá o mais rápido que pude e, ao passar pela sala, percebi uma enorme cratera.

- Bulma! – falei assim que a encontrei. – Você está bem?

- Sim, querida, por sorte estava na sala de projetos. Mas e você e a Yuki? – ela perguntou olhando minha filhinha que chorava no meu colo.

Olhei carinhosamente para minha filha, ao mesmo tempo, que preocupada. Constatei que estava tudo bem, nenhum arranhão. Apenas o susto de ser acordada daquela maneira. Suspirei aliviada.

- Ela está bem, apenas tomou um susto. – falei sorrindo. Mas antes que pudesse ficar um pouco mais tranqüila, outro estrondo tremeu a casa e estava cada vez mais próximo de nós. – Bulma, preciso lutar. Cuide de Yuki para mim. Se esconda, vá para as montanhas o mais rápido possível e fique lá. Enquanto vocês fogem eu irei distraí-lo.

- Mas é muito perigoso, Pan. – ela falou enquanto eu lhe dava a minha linda filhinha.

- Eu sei... Mas é preciso. – disse sentindo o ki assustadoramente poderoso do meu inimigo. Olhei apenas mais um momento para elas. Minha sogra e minha filha. Ambas tão amadas, tão queridas. Minhas lágrimas quase caíram, mas eu não tinha tempo, e antes que ouvisse o seu "Cuidado" perfeitamente, voei para fora da casa.


	2. A cápsula do tempo

A cápsula do tempo

Meu inimigo era um ser de cabelos pontiagudos e verdes. Seu corpo escamoso me lembrava a pele de uma cobra, enquanto seus olhos de um dourado perturbador me encaravam com um sorriso.

- Sabia que tinha mais um de vocês aqui. – ele falou enquanto eu o observava.

- O que fez com os outros? – perguntei na minha ânsia de saber o que tinha acontecido à minha família.

- Você não sente? Estão todos mortos. – ele falou e deu uma sonora risada que ecoou por todo o lugar.

Meu coração congelou. Tentei sentir o ki de meu pai, meu avó, meu sogro... Kuririn.. Yamcha... e por fim, de Trunks e o que senti foi... nada... Não havia ki nenhum. Tentei sentir novamente, senti umas quatro vezes e... nada.

Um vazio intenso me tomou. Pensei que eu fosse quebrar naquele momento. Como eu não percebi? Como eu não percebi? Lembrei que eu tentava descansar quando tudo aconteceu, provavelmente a minha preocupação com Yuki e Bulma haviam me distraído, mas... Trunks... papai... vovô... Vegeta... Piccolo...

- Percebeu agora? Eles estão todos mortos, e foi muito fácil fazer isso. – ele continuou com a cara mais sínica do mundo.

Olhei para os seus olhos, e senti pela primeira vez na minha vida o significado da palavra ódio. Meu ki se expandiu de imediato e, antes que eu tomasse ciência disso já havia me transformado em super sayajin. Minhas lágrimas caíram e um grito agudo e intenso atravessou meu corpo, fazendo toda a minha energia contida explodir.

Eu queria matá-lo. Matá-lo. Matá-lo. Voei com toda a velocidade em sua direção e comecei a lhe desferir inúmeros golpes. Ele, contudo, se distanciava de todos com facilidade, e antes que eu pudesse revidar já tinha sido jogada contra a casa de Bulma.

- É só isso que pode fazer? Pensei que os sayajins fossem mais fortes. Mas pelo que vejo, é uma perda de tempo lutar com vocês. – ele falou cruzando os braços.

- Não! Você ainda não sabe o que posso fazer! – falei voando novamente em sua direção, atacando-o diretamente em vários pontos. Eu iria matá-lo, destruir sua vida desprezível por toda a dor que sentia naquele momento.

- É inútil garota! – ele falou rindo enquanto desviava. – Você é muito mais fraca que os outros, principalmente que aquele sayajin de cabelos roxos. E olha que foi bem fácil acabar com ele.

- SEU... – gritei lhe dando um grande murro que ele desviou, e em seguida um forte chute em sua barriga, que talvez, por sua distração, o tinha acertado em cheio, fazendo-o voar alguns metros.

- Hum... vejo que mencionar aquele rapaz mexeu com você. – ele falou se aproximando novamente. – Talvez seja alguém especial... um companheiro... Quer saber como ele morreu?

Eu estava entrando no jogo dele. Estava perdendo o meu autocontrole, ou talvez já tivesse perdido há muito tempo. Tinha esquecido o ensinamento básico de uma luta: nunca demonstre preocupação por alguém em combate. Mas era impossível, eu não tinha como pensar em ser fria e calculista naquele instante.

Como resposta lhe dei uma série de chutes e socos, acertando alguns, dessa vez, mas sem causar realmente efeito naquele monstro. Logo comecei a reunir energia e atacá-lo com meus poderes de sayajin. Tudo em vão... Meu olhar desesperado avaliava a situação, enquanto o dele zombava de mim. Ele era invencível, e eu estava gastando minhas forças. Era isso que ele queria?

- Sim... ele era um companheiro... Deveria ser muito especial para você, sayajin. Mas saiba que ele morreu como um saco de lixo. Apanhando e apanhando... não causou nem um arranhão em mim, assim como você não causará. – ele falou se aproximando mais de mim. – Ele sangrou e sofreu e apanhou... e sabe o que ouvi como suas últimas palavras? – aquele monstro se aproximou ainda mais de mim, ficando quase que a centímetros do meu corpo. – "Cuide de nossa pequena, Pan"... Suponho que você seja Pan. – ele sorriu enquanto meus olhos se arregalavam me denunciando. – Então a pequena seria... – então aquele monstro virou para o lado em que Bulma tinha levado minha filha e sorriu, o sorriso mais assustador que eu já tinha visto.

Antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo o vi disparar naquela direção e o segui, tentando atingi-lo com um dos meus ataques.

- NÃO! – gritei, usando a técnica de teletransporte que meu avô havia me ensinado e aparecendo na frente dele. Reuni parte da minha energia e o ataquei, atrasando-o alguns metros. Ficamos frente à frente, e eu como uma fêmea que protege sua cria, coloquei-me em posição de ataque.

Não era necessário falar nada. Ele havia entendido tudo. Era nossa filha e ele só estava jogando. Não queria matar minha filha por nenhum motivo importante, apenas queria matá-la para ver no meu olhar o mesmo desespero que estava vendo ao falar de Trunks. Provavelmente o mesmo sofrimento que ele vira em todos os olhares até aquele momento.

- Ótimo. – ele falou batendo palmas. – Agora sim, vai ficar interessante. Vamos ver o que você pode fazer para me impedir de matar sua filha e a mulher que está com ela. – então desapareceu, e eu senti seu ki e o soquei, seguindo de outros chutes e socos.

Começamos a lutar e eu expandia totalmente o meu poder. Não iria deixar que ele matasse o fruto do meu amor com Trunks, a nossa Yuki... Não deixaria que ele matasse Bulma e nem mais ninguém. Reuni quase toda a minha energia em um kamehameha e o ataquei, ele segurou o meu poder e o revidou, atacando-me em seguida.

- Você não é tão forte quando eu imaginava, mas não é tão fraca. – ele falou me socando de todas as maneiras enquanto eu tentava revidar, já com muitas dificuldades. – Mas vamos acabar com isso, que já está ficando chato. – e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele me segurou pelo pescoço e reuniu uma enorme bola de energia na mão, atacando-me diretamente na barriga e me arremessando com tudo no chão.

Senti meu próprio sangue chegar até minha boca e o cuspi. Meu corpo estava destruído. Tentei mover meus braços, mas não consegui. Estavam quebrados. O vi ficar bem próximo a mim, novamente, com um olhar decepcionado.

- Pensei que os sayajins fossem melhores. Todos sempre falaram tanto desses lendários guerreiros, para isso... – apontou para mim com desdém. – Se nem o seu amor de mãe foi o suficiente para me entreter, com o que posso me divertir? – ele disse se aproximando. – Será que matando você aos poucos eu acabo com essa decepção? – então senti vários socos em lugares diferentes. Meu corpo estava morrendo, e ele queria que fosse uma morte lenta e dolorosa. – Ou será que mato a menina na sua frente para que você sofra ainda mais? – então ele desapareceu e eu senti as lágrimas de raiva da minha incapacidade de proteger aqueles a quem amava.

Mas antes que eu pudesse ter mais raiva de mim mesmo, senti um ki conhecido. Bem mais fraco que o normal, mas indiscutivelmente conhecido. E no minuto seguinte vi aquele monstro voando e batendo em uma parede.

Olhei para quem o tinha atacado, já sabendo quem era. Como eu havia dito, reconheceria seu ki em qualquer lugar. Mas queria vê-lo, olhar seu rosto, seu corpo, para ter certeza de que era real.

Trunks estava parado olhando para o inimigo com um imenso ódio. Eu conseguia sentir que seu corpo não agüentaria por muito tempo, mesmo assim, não pude evitar ficar feliz em vê-lo nem que fosse por mais algum tempo.

- Nem pense em encostar mais um dedo na minha família! – ele falou empunhando a espada.

- Trunks... – balbuciei, enquanto meu sangue escorria da minha boca.

Não pude ver além disso. Senti meu corpo ficando pesado e minha visão escurecendo. Não! Gritei em pensamento. Não! Ele vai matá-lo! Ele vai matá-los! Tenho que continuar consciente! Tenho que continuar consciente! Em vão... minha visão não me obedecia, e ficava cada vez mais turva e escurecida. Meu corpo não me obedecia e minha energia mal me mantinha respirando. Logo me senti caindo num vazio, enquanto os sons dos golpes e dos gritos de Trunks ficavam para trás.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei desacordada. Provavelmente horas... Quando consegui abrir meus olhos tudo estava em silêncio. Cheguei a pensar que tinha morrido, ou que tudo não passara de um grande pesadelo. Mas a chuva caindo em meu rosto denunciava que não era nenhum dos dois. Olhei para o lado e vi um corpo inerte caído de qualquer maneira. Vi seus cabelos roxos e com muita dificuldade me arrastei até lá.

- Trun..ks.. – falei chegando perto dele. – Trunks... TRUNKS! – sacudi seu corpo e senti meu coração parar. Seu corpo sem vida, todo machucado, demonstrava todo o sofrimento que ele tinha recebido durante todas as horas em que permaneci desacordada. – N..ã..o – sussurrei acariciando seu rosto. – Nã..o – minhas lágrimas surgiram e caíram sem que eu me desse conta. – Não.. Trunks.. amor... amor.. ac..acorda... – sacudi seu corpo enquanto a chuva caía. – Por...por favor.. não... nã...o... NÃO!

Trunks morreu no dia 17 de julho. Eu gritei aquela mesma palavra até não ter mais voz para isso. Em seguida procurei por Yuki e Bulma. Elas estavam bem, estavam nas montanhas. Estranhamente o monstro as tinha deixado vivas. Mas eu não conseguia sentir nada naquele momento. Nem amor, nem compaixão, nem ódio, nem nada. Estava vazia. Eu amava minha filhinha mais que tudo, era impossível duvidar disso. Ela era a única que me fizera levantar daqueles escombros com Trunks nas costas. Mas meu olhar... meu olhar estava morto. Morto junto com ele.

Caminhei, lentamente até encontrar Bulma. Nem forças para voar eu tinha mais. Ela se escondeu, talvez pensando que eu era o inimigo, mas ao me reconhecer, correu até mim. Seu olhar, porém, parou no corpo que eu carregava e eu ouvi de sua boca a mesma palavra que eu tinha gritado até aquele momento. Não respondi, apenas o coloquei no chão e me deixei ali, caída ao seu lado.

As lágrimas já não surgiam mais. Meu olhar estava vidrado, petrificado, sem vida. Senti o abraço da minha sogra e suas próprias lágrimas no meu ombro, enquanto permanecia segurando minha filha.

- Pan, você... está... bem? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo, talvez estranhando o meu silêncio.

Bem? Não, eu não estava bem... Olhei para ela por um único instante e ela me abraçou novamente. Afastei-a suavemente e olhei para Yuki que dormia no seu colo, provavelmente esgotada demais. Pobrezinha, era tão pequena ainda. Peguei minha filha no colo e a observei carinhosamente. Minhas lágrimas surgiram mais uma vez, inundando a minha visão, mesmo quando acreditava que isso não fosse mais possível.

- Qu..erida... – sussurrei contendo os soluços. – Se..u pai.. não vai mais... abraçar você... ele... – as lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto e a dor me partia ao meio. – Mas... eu vou.. eu ... eu vou.. – a abracei forte, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la. – Eu... vou...

Os dias se passaram lentamente. Aquele monstro e os outros que estavam com eles foram para outros países para fazerem a mesma coisa que haviam feito com o nosso: destruir e matar. Eu já não sorria como antes, mesmo que Bulma tentasse me manter viva e falando. Minha avó havia gritado e chorado tanto quanto eu, mas ela estava mais acostumada. Já vivera muitos anos com meu avô e já o perdera uma vez, apesar de que a perda não é uma dor que pode ser diminuída.

Bulma também sofria, eu sabia. Podia ouvir seu choro silencioso no quarto, todas as vezes que passava, durante a noite pela sua porta. Ela chorava por Vegeta, o amor de sua vida e por seu único filho, mas na minha frente sempre se mostrava carinhosa e forte. Eu é que era fraca. Era uma sayajin fraca! De que me servia todo aquele poder quando não conseguia salvar aquele que mais amava. E meu pai? Minha mãe também não conseguia sair de casa, estava em desespero. A sorte é que minha avó a estava consolando. Eu é que deveria estar lá, dando-lhe forças! Mas nem para isso eu prestava!

Então, subitamente me veio uma idéia. Uma idéia louca e desesperada: a cápsula do tempo! Lembrei de Trunks. Ele havia voltado ao passado para avisar a todos sobre os andróides e tentar impedi-los de fazer o mesmo que tinham feito aqui. E se eu fizesse o mesmo? E se eu voltasse e avisasse e tentasse impedir aqueles monstros...?

Corri até Bulma e bati em sua porta. Era madrugada, mas eu não me importava. Algo me movia para isso e eu não queria pensar no que era. Expliquei todo o meu pensamento e falei que desejava voltar ao passado para tentar o mesmo que meu marido fizera anos atrás. Ela me ouviu atentamente e concordou comigo, levando-me até sua sala de projetos.

A cápsula do tempo era antiga e precisava de melhorias. Minha sogra avaliou tudo com precisão e fez alguns cálculos. Pegando um cigarro, encostou-se na janela.

- Bom, ela está funcionando, mas vou ter que ajustar algumas coisas. – ela olhou para mim. – Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

- Bulma... – eu respirei fundo. – Preciso disso.

Ela olhou para mim e entendeu. Ela sabia o que era perder alguém que se amava muito. Ela deu mais uma tragada e sorriu.

- Você tem muito do Trunks, sabia? – ela sorriu e eu não pude evitar de sorrir também, um sorriso muito menor do que o dela. – Tudo bem, então! Vou ajustá-la o máximo possível. Deve ficar pronta em um mês. Vou fazer um trabalho incrível para você voltar em segurança. Por isso sugiro que descanse até lá.

Concordei com a cabeça, mas não com relação ao descanso.

- Posso usar a câmara gravitacional? – perguntei ignorando sua última recomendação.

Ela suspirou, mas já me conhecia há muito tempo para saber que quando eu colocava algo na cabeça era impossível de tirar. Concordou com o olhar e sorriu.

- Realmente, você se parece muito com Trunks.

Um mês depois eu estava entrando na máquina do tempo. Tinha passado muito tempo treinando para ficar mais forte, para que pudesse ter chance de impedir que o meu presente acontecesse. Olhei para Bulma antes de dar o meu último passo para o passado.

- Quero que você faça uma boa viagem. Mande lembranças para a minha eu do passado. – ela disse sorrindo com Yuki nos braços.

- Eu darei, Bulma. – falei carinhosamente. Encarei minha pequena filhinha. Quase não tinha passado tempo com ela. Sei que estava sendo uma mãe ausente e, provavelmente, seria ainda mais agora. Mas eu precisava tentar fazer alguma coisa! Não conseguiria conviver com a morte de todos, principalmente com a morte de Trunks.

Por um instante tive vontade de desistir ao olhar para aqueles olhos azuis da minha menininha. Os mesmos olhos do pai. Mas se eu fizesse isso... teria que conviver com aquela dor para sempre, e a isso eu não poderia sobreviver. Peguei-a nos meus abraços e ouvi seu riso pela última vez.

- Até mais, querida. – falei lhe dando um beijo demorado no rosto. – Cuide bem da sua avó e não a deixe fazer besteiras.

- Que besteiras eu faria, Pan? – reclamou ela, e eu sorri.

- Até mais, Bulma. – falei a abraçando, e subi na cápsula. – Cuide do meu tesouro até eu voltar. Prometo que farei o meu melhor.

- Tenho certeza que sim, querida. – ela falou enquanto a máquina se fechava. – Cuide-se, Pan! E boa viagem!

Não ouvi mais nada, pois ao ligar a nave todo o som se dissipou, assim como tudo que eu estava vendo até aquele instante.


	3. Uma mulher do futuro

Uma mulher do futuro

Eu estava atrasada, muito atrasada. Minha família deveria já estar toda reunida para o almoço na casa de vovó Chi-chi, enquanto eu ainda estava no centro da cidade. Droga, como eu havia me atrasado tanto? Pensei enquanto ia a um lugar deserto para alçar vôo com tranqüilidade. Se aquelas garotas chatas da escola não tivessem pedido minha ajuda naqueles deveres idiotas, eu talvez tivesse chegado a tempo. Ou se talvez aquele garoto não tivesse entrado no meu caminho querendo me agarrar, e eu não tivesse dado um soco nele, e aí talvez chegasse a tempo. Ou talvez se eu não tivesse parado para ajudar uma senhora que tinha sido assaltada, talvez eu... Não! Eu nunca chegaria a tempo, porque se não fosse isso, seria outra coisa. A verdade é que eu nunca consigo chegar na hora! Droga isso é que dá ser uma sayajin.

Estava voando por sobre as casas. Meu nome é Pan e tenho 15 anos. Estudo na escola que, por ironia do destino, tem o nome do meu avó materno: Colégio Satan. Às vezes eu fico pensando no porquê de eu ter um avô tão egocêntrico como vovô Satan. Ele não poderia ser como o vovô Goku? Que mesmo tendo salvado a Terra inúmeras vezes, nunca se importava em chamar atenção?

Suspirei enquanto começava a ver as primeiras vegetações. Minha família era muito grande e engraçada, para não dizer, às vezes, esquisita. A verdade é que não somos uma família comum. Isso, caso você considere normal ficar em casa descansando quando não está trabalhando em alguma empresa, andando de carro e comendo apenas um prato a cada refeição. Minha família é uma família sayajin. Isso quer dizer que o nosso "comum" é salvar o planeta pelo menos uma vez a cada 5 anos e estar em constante treinamento. Nós podemos voar e sentir o ki das pessoas. Nossa força é muito maior que a de um humano comum e, conseqüentemente, nossa fome também. Ou seja, minha família é tudo, menos normal.

Estava imersa nesses pensamentos quando passei por uma clareira a alguns quilômetros da casa de meus avós paternos. Eu gostava de passar por aqueles lugares, eram calmos, bem diferentes da cidade, onde eu morava com meu pai e minha mãe. Gostava principalmente das flores e das enormes árvores. Tudo parecia tranqüilo e feliz, como se nada pudesse abalar aquele lugar.

Voava calmamente, apesar do meu incrível atraso, quando avistei uma coisa estranha dentro da clareira. Era algo metálico e grande. Minha curiosidade me fez parar de voar. A coisa metálica tinha uma aparência oval e estava aberta. Aproximei-me para ver. Naturalmente, não era o que eu deveria fazer. Eu deveria estar voando em direção a casa da minha avó, mas o que aconteceria de mal se eu desse apenas uma espiadianha? Não era à toa que Trunks vivia dizendo que eu ainda parecia uma criança.

Aproximei-me um pouco mais, o suficiente para olhar a máquina direito. Parecia com uma daquelas máquinas feitas por tia Bulma. Era branca e oval, com um enorme vidro, aberto, que cobria tudo. Observei o local. Parecia com uma nave, uma nave espacial. Congelei na hora. Será que algum extraterrestre tinha invadido a Terra, novamente? Será outro inimigo?

Senti o lugar e encontrei um ki diferente e ao mesmo tempo conhecido, mas que era incrivelmente forte. Temi que fosse algum inimigo perigoso e pousei. Deveria esconder meu ki, então voar não seria uma boa idéia. Comecei a andar até onde o ki estava, e me deparei com uma mulher de cabelos negros soltos. Ela se virou para mim e sorriu. E no seu sorriso eu vi algo familiar.

- Quem é você? – perguntei me colocando em posição de defesa. Eu não era uma criança, sabia que não poderia confiar em todo mundo, principalmente em alguém vindo do espaço.

A mulher continuou olhando para mim, meio que me analisando, o que me incomodou, mas não falei nada, e finalmente se levantou.

- Calma, não vou te machucar. – ela falou e eu senti que ela dizia a verdade. Abaixei um pouco a guarda, mantendo a desconfiança. Vi seu sorriso novamente e ela, olhando para mim, me disse algo que não entendi:

- Não imaginava que eu fosse assim...

- Assim como? – perguntei estranhando aquilo.

- Você. – ela falou e eu continuava sem entender nada.

- O que tem eu? Por acaso você me conhece? – perguntei já perdendo a paciência.

- Sim, eu te conheço... – ela falou olhando nos meus olhos. – Te conheço há muito tempo e melhor que qualquer outra pessoa.

Estranhei aquelas palavras. Quem me conheceria melhor que eu mesma, que eu não me lembrasse? Porque eu não me lembrava de tê-la visto, apesar de ela parecer extremamente familiar.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – falei me afastando. – Você deve estar me confundindo com alguém... Não conheço você, como você poderia me conhecer?

- Então por acaso não reconhece seu próprio ki? – ela me perguntou e eu parei de repente.

- Do que você está falan... – parei para observar o ki daquela mulher louca e percebi uma coisa muito esquisita. O seu ki se parecia incrivelmente com o meu. Não... se parecia não... Ele era o mesmo! Virei rapidamente e a vi sorrir. – Como você... como você tem o mesmo ki que eu?

Eu sabia que isso era impossível. Sempre soube que cada pessoa no universo tinha um ki diferente. Então como aquela mulher, que eu nunca tinha visto, tinha o mesmo ki que eu? Olhei-a assustada e desconfiada. Afinal, o que era aquilo?

- Eu vim do futuro. – ela falou ficando de frente para mim. – Sou você no futuro.

Arregalei meus olhos. Eu? No futuro? Lembrei que uma vez tinham me contado sobre o Trunks que viera do futuro para ajudar na batalha contra os andróides, e percebi a nossa semelhança. Seus cabelos eram como os meus, longos e lisos, com duas mechas rebeldes em frente às orelhas. Seu olhar determinado era idêntico ao meu quando enfiava uma coisa na cabeça, mas tinha uma sombra neles que eu não conseguia identificar o que era. Parecia ser bem mais velha que eu, e pelo jeito, tinha muito mais força também.

- Eu vim do futuro, Pan. – ela continuou olhando para o horizonte. – Para impedir que um grande mal caia sobre a Terra. Assim como Trunks fez um dia...

Ela se voltou para mim com um olhar grave e eu me sentei.

- Daqui a 12 anos, quatro extraterrestres invadirão o nosso planeta, e com eles virá dor e muito sofrimento. – ela continuou. – Você lutará com todas as forças, mas não poderá impedi-los. Ninguém poderá impedi-los... Nem seu pai, nem seu avô, nem Vegeta... Nem Trunks... – ela parou ao falar esse último nome, e depois de um longo suspiro prosseguiu. – Mas você viverá...

- E por que eu serei a única? – perguntei enquanto imagens se formavam na minha cabeça.

- Porque alguém que você ama muito dará a vida por você...

Subitamente, quase por instinto me lembrei de Trunks, e senti meu coração doer. Não era certo achar que ele seria aquele que daria a vida por mim. Talvez fosse apenas meu reflexo de garota apaixonada que criava esse pensamento tolo e infantil. Provavelmente seria meu pai ou meu avô, mas não Trunks... Balancei a cabeça, rapidamente, para afastar essa idéia.

- E minha mãe, minha avó, tia Bulma? – perguntei querendo saber se todos haviam morrido.

- Elas viverão, também. Mas de todos os sayajins você será a única a viver. – ela parou, esperando a minha reação que não veio. Eu estava assustada. Parecia que era tudo um sonho e que aquela mulher, parecida comigo, não existia.

Ela mexeu no seu bolso e pegou alguns papeis. Aproximou-se de mim, e sentou do meu lado.

- Para você ver que estou falando a verdade, trouxe algumas fotos. – ela falou e me mostrou algumas fotografias. Olhei com cuidado e na primeira vi Trunks e ela, ambos mais novos, talvez quase da minha idade, sorrindo, um ao lado do outro. Em seguida vi meu pai, minha mãe e ela. E na outra, toda a família: Bulma ao lado de Vegeta e Trunks, ela do lado de meu pai e minha mãe, e na ponta, meu avô Goku e minha avó Chi-chi.

- Eles... estão diferentes... – falei, extremamente emocionada. Realmente eram todos que eu conhecia. A minha família. Mas estranhei que faltavam duas pessoas naquelas fotos. – Mas e Bra e tio Goten?

Ela olhou para mim sem entender e por um minuto vi uma luz passar pelos seus olhos.

- São filhos de quem? – perguntou-me.

- Ora, Bra é filha de tia Bulma e Vegeta, e tio Goten é irmão do meu pai. Você não os conhece?

Ela parou por um momento e sorriu. Olhou carinhosamente para as fotos e permaneceu sorrindo.

- O passado já é diferente... – balbuciou mais para si do que para mim, e eu entendi. O futuro dela era diferente do meu em algumas coisas. Provavelmente pelo tempo. Trunks do futuro já estava crescido quando veio para o passado, e meu tio Goten não deveria ter nascido, porque eles eram quase da mesma idade. Automaticamente, ele não poderia existir no futuro. E Bra, deveria ter nascido 10 anos depois de Trunks, mas como Vegeta estava morto, no futuro, nessa época, ela também não pôde nascer.

- Então, meu tio e Bra não existem no seu futuro. – disse observando tudo atentamente.

A Pan do futuro concordou com a cabeça. E olhou para mim atentamente.

- Mas isso talvez não mude os fatos de que inimigos se aproximarão da Terra.

Observei seu rosto e percebi dor, muita dor, e uma pergunta me veio em mente. Quanto sofrimento minha eu do futuro haveria sofrido para ter tanta dor no olhar?

- Você precisará ficar mais forte, Pan. – ela falou. – Foi para isso que eu vim. Para que você ficasse mais forte e impedisse que tudo aquilo acontecesse de novo.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo, em que eu pesava suas palavras e ela observava a minha reação com um visível interesse, quando senti um ki muito conhecido se aproximando. Aquele ki eu poderia reconhecer em qualquer lugar, pensei sem deixar de dar um sorriso.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, Pan? Estão todos te esperando! – ele falou, pousando na nossa frente e vi minha eu do futuro olhá-lo atentamente. Foi aí que ele a reparou e arregalou os olhos. Imediatamente tive vontade de rir, mas me contive. Ele olhou para mim e para ela, e para mim de novo e deu um passo para trás. – O que é isso? Quem é ela, Pan? E por que vocês são iguais? E o ki dela... o seu ki...

- Ela sou eu do futuro, Trunks. – falei e ele nos observou.

- Você no futuro? – ele parou e observou mais atentamente a outra Pan. Ela, também, o olhava com uma certa curiosidade e, ao mesmo tempo, tristeza. Percebi que minha paixão com certeza não teria passado com o tempo, e me senti triste.

O que se seguiu depois foi uma sucessão de narrativas que eu já tinha ouvido. Pan contou tudo para Trunks e novamente para a família que já estava acostumada com pessoas do passado voltando para impedir que um grande mal surgisse. Estávamos, agora, na sala da minha avó Chi-chi revendo os fatos. E muitas vezes, sentia que a Pan do futuro ficava incomodada com algumas perguntas, principalmente quando relacionadas ao Trunks do futuro. Rapidamente, notei o porquê. Ele tinha morrido, e ela como eu, era apaixonada por ele. Senti uma súbita dor de pensar em Trunks morto e olhei para ele de relance.

Ele também estava pensativo. Provavelmente com o fato de saber que morreria no futuro. Mas ao perguntarem sobre a causa de sua morte, Pan ficava sempre em silêncio e seu semblante se fechava. Depois de um tempo, ninguém insistiu nessa questão, sabendo que aquilo era doloroso demais para alguém que tinha vivenciado dias intermináveis de medo e horror.

Por fim, chegamos a uma conclusão. Nesses 12 anos iríamos treinar incansavelmente. Pan do futuro me treinaria, por saber meus pontos fracos melhor que ninguém. Ela queria que eu aprendesse a me transforma em super sayajin, coisa que eu ainda não conseguia. E disse que esse atraso lhe tinha causado muita culpa e dor. Concordei com ela, se eu precisasse ficar mais forte para impedir que minha família morresse, eu ficaria, não importa o quanto precisasse treinar.

Começamos o treino no dia seguinte, e pude ver que a cada ataque que me dava, muita de sua dor era demonstrada. Parecia que enquanto lutávamos uma parte dela se ligava a mim, e muitas imagens começavam a surgir na minha mente.

- SE CONCENTRE! – gritou Pan me atacando diretamente e me fazendo voar de encontro a uma árvore. – SE VOCÊ NÃO SE CONCENTRAR NUNCA VAI ACERTAR O INIMIGO!

Eu não conseguira ver seus últimos movimentos porque uma imagem atravessara minha mente: Trunks sorrindo com uma menina nos braços, enquanto minha eu do futuro dizia "Cuidado para não deixá-la cair, Trunks!". A menina se parecia com ele. Tinha seus mesmos olhos e seu mesmo sorriso. Olhei para minha oponente e senti meus ossos quebrando.

- Você ainda é muito fraca! – ela falou vindo até mim. – Se não dominar seus poderes dará trabalho para aqueles que ama!

Encarei seus olhos, forçando meu corpo a reagir e consegui ficar de pé.

- Quem era aquela menina que Trunks segurava, Pan? – perguntei, enquanto cuspia sangue. Logo minha origem sayajin faria aqueles ferimentos cicatrizarem, e alguns dos meus ossos voltarem para o lugar.

Vi seus olhos se arregalarem de surpresa. Ela deveria estar notando alguma ligação nossa, mas não pensava que eu seria capaz de ver parte do seu futuro. Pan se virou de costas para mim e se afastou.

- Treinamos mais amanhã. Espero que já esteja recuperada quando eu te atacar novamente. – ela falou se distanciando. E eu não consegui dizer nada.

O que eram aquelas imagens? Trunks parecia tão feliz! E aquela menina? Será que era... Não... isso significaria que eu e ele teríamos... Não. O Trunks que eu conhecia nunca ficaria comigo. Ele me via apenas como uma irmã mais nova. Mais nova até que a irmã dele. Provavelmente aquilo nunca aconteceria. Suspirei, pensando. E caminhei com alguma dificuldade até a minha casa.

- Vejo que seu treino foi pesado! – exclamou Trunks vindo voando até mim, quando já estava no meio do caminho.

Olhei para ele e me senti corar. Meu coração tinha a estranha reação de se acelerar toda vez que sentia seu ki mais próximo, e minha voz nem sempre saía quando encarava seus olhos diretamente. Forcei um sorriso.

- Minha eu do futuro é muito mais forte que eu. – falei enquanto ele colocava um casaco em volta dos meus ombros.

- Isso é natural, ela é mais velha. – ele comentou enquanto me colocava no colo. – Vamos para a minha casa, que está mais perto.

Apenas concordei com a minha cabeça, e permaneci em silêncio durante todo o trajeto. Tinha me acostumado a ser carregada por ele, mesmo que meu coração sempre doesse de tanto bater, e eu sentisse em seu calor um desejo que meu corpo emitia todas as vezes. Eu era apaixonada por Trunks desde criança. No começo achava que era uma paixonite de infância, mas com o tempo, percebia que tudo ficava mais forte, e que eu nunca teria chance.

- O que foi, está muito quieta. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele me perguntou, colocando-me no chão.

- Não, estou apenas cansada. – menti.

- Sei... – ele falou não acreditando nem um pouco. Claro que ele não acreditaria, eu nunca conseguia mentir para ele. Mas não queria falar sobre isso, por isso, subi correndo para o seu quarto e me tranquei lá.

Não queria que ele me perguntasse mais nada. Apenas ficava me lembrando da imagem que tinha visto, enquanto a água caía pelo meu corpo.

- Pan! O almoço já está pronto! – gritou Trunks batendo na porta do quarto. – Você está aí há horas, tudo bem?

Ouvi seus chamados, mas não queria atendê-lo. Estava imersa em meus pensamentos. A Pan do futuro me escondia algumas coisas... Por exemplo, quem era aquela menina? Estava na cara de quem se tratava, apesar de eu não acreditar naquilo. Mas também em seu olhar eu via um sentimento estranho, de ódio e culpa, que não conseguia entender. Durante algum tempo, fiquei assim, entre os pensamentos do que poderiam ser aqueles sentimentos e os meus próprios. Perdida nessas idéias, nem ouvi quando Trunks preocupado havia destrancado a porta, com uma chave extra, e entrara no quarto. Só fui notar isso quando, ao sair apenas de toalha, deparei-me com ele olhando para mim. Nossos olhos se encontraram e meu rosto ficou em chamas imediatamente.

- Desculpa, Pan! – ele exclamou cobrindo os olhos e virando o rosto. – Eu não tive a intenção... eu estava preocupado... te chamei, você não me respondeu...

- Ora, que droga Trunks! Não poderia simplesmente esperar eu sair?- falei corando, mas sinceramente, eu até que estava gostando daquilo.

- Desculpa! – ele falou envergonhado. – Eu vou sair... eu...

Segurei seu braço, antes que ele pudesse sair. Eu não sabia o que tinha me dado. Talvez o fato de meu coração estar chamando por ele há muitos anos. Talvez pelos pensamentos com que vinha tendo desde que terminara o treinamento com minha eu do futuro. O fato é que eu estava ali o segurando pelo braço, fazendo com que ele me encarasse de toalha e totalmente sem graça.

- Trunks... – eu tentei falar, mas estava difícil. Ele olhou para mim e eu fiz a coisa mais irracional e mais insensata da minha vida. Puxei-o sem que ele esperasse, e o beijei.

Não sei quantos minutos se passaram desde que colei meus lábios nos dele. Mas para minha desilusão e desespero, ele não correspondeu, e eu senti minhas pernas perderem as forças no minuto em que tomei ciência disso.

Senti seus braços me afastando, carinhosamente, e em seu olhar, uma piedade que eu não merecia, e que doía mais do que todos os golpes que tinha levado naquele dia.

- Pan... isso não está certo. – ele falou com aquela voz de quem diz a uma criança que não pode mexer no doce. Senti as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos e dei meia volta. Entrei no banheiro e fiquei lá, até ouvir a porta do quarto se fechando.

O tempo havia passado. Não sentia fome. Depois que Trunks saiu do quarto, abri a porta do banheiro, peguei minhas roupas e me vesti, saindo pela janela voando, com toda a minha velocidade. Aquela imagem, aquela menina, tudo deveria ser parte de um futuro que eu não teria, da mesma força que meu tio Goten e Bra não existiam no futuro daquela Pan.

Voei para bem longe, para o alto de uma montanha, de onde dava para ver toda a cidade, e fiquei naquele lugar, na minha solidão, até o anoitecer. Não me lembro quando dormi. Mas quando acordei, tudo que vi foi um par de olhos em cima de mim, e a surpresa de perceber que aqueles eram os olhos de quem tanto me fizera chorar.


	4. Sentimentos

_Oi \o\ Esse capítulo será narrado pelo Trunks do passado. Não reparem nos possíveis erros de Português. E espero que gostem!_

_Bjs_

Sentimentos

Aquele beijo tinha me deixado sem ação. E eu era um idiota! Não tinha sonhado com aquilo por tanto tempo? Pensei enquanto caminhava para fora do quarto. Ela tinha feito a única coisa que eu estava desejando há muito tempo, mesmo que tentasse esconder isso. E eu... fiz a única coisa que nunca deveria ter feito na minha vida.

- Trunks, você viu a Pan por aí? – perguntou minha mãe quando eu me aproximei, ainda, confuso com tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Ela está trocando de roupa, mãe. – falei, enquanto me distanciava.

- Por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois? – perguntou-me ela, desconfiada.

- Não, por que, mãe?- falei me sentando no sofá.

- Não sei, estou te achando estranho... – ela falou se sentando do meu lado. – Não quer me dizer alguma coisa?

Não respondi. Não queria dizer nada. Apenas levantei e saí de casa, sem dizer uma palavra. As únicas palavras que ouvi foram as do meu pai falando "Deixe o garoto sozinho".

Não sei quanto tempo voei por aí, sem destino. Mas sei que estava cansado. Cansado de todo aquele sentimento que guardava dentro de mim. Foi quando senti um ki conhecido e ao mesmo tempo diferente. Pousei onde sentia o ki ficar mais forte e me deparei com uma outra Pan, não aquela que me fazia sentir confuso e indefeso, mas ao mesmo tempo a mesma Pan que eu sabia que um dia continuaria a amar.

- Você está cometendo um grande erro, Trunks. – ela falou assim que me viu. Eu sabia sobre o que ela estava falando, mas não respondi.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, como se me avaliasse e se aproximou.

- Você é exatamente como ele... – ela disse sorrindo. – Os mesmos olhos, a mesma determinação... os mesmos sentimentos. – e se afastou. - Mas não deixe que isso a magoe ainda mais.

Eu apertei os meus punhos, e ela apenas sorriu.

- Como foi o nosso futuro, Pan? – perguntei de repente.

Ela me encarou e pegou uma flor no chão. Eu apenas esperei. Queria saber até que ponto o meu eu do futuro tinha chegado, e se um dia, todos aqueles sentimentos teriam alguma paz.

- Uma coisa que eu aprendi quando cheguei aqui... – ela começou a falar, mas parou apertando suas próprias mãos, com aquele mesmo jeito que Pan fazia quando tinha algo muito importante para dizer. – É que o futuro de um tempo pode não ser o mesmo de outro. – ela me encarou.

Eu nada respondia, apenas a fitava, e de vez em quando olhava para o horizonte.

- Quando mostrei minhas fotos para Pan. – disse Pan. – Ela me perguntou por que seu tio Goten e Bra não estavam nas fotos. Foi aí que eu percebi que no meu futuro eles nunca existiriam. – eu a observei por alguns instantes e vi uma lágrima descer do seu rosto. – Você me perguntou sobre o nosso futuro, Trunks... – ela continuou. – Mas o seu futuro desse tempo, pode ser muito diferente do meu e o de Trunks do nosso tempo.

Finalmente compreendi. Provavelmente, era isso que ela viera fazer. Ela viera mudar o nosso futuro. E isso, poderia influenciar também o meu futuro com Pan.

- Mas... – ela completou. Olhei para os seus olhos e senti uma força vinda daquele olhar, sempre tão sombrio e doloroso. – Eu gostaria que algumas coisas não mudassem...

Senti seu ki se distanciar após essa frase. E fiquei pensando no que ela queria dizer com isso. Que coisas ela não queria que mudassem... Seria com relação ao que o meu eu do futuro sentia por ela? Peguei-me voando para qualquer lugar, pensando nessas coisas, quando senti agora o ki da minha Pan, no alto de uma montanha.

Já era noite, e eu nem tinha percebido que estava tão tarde. Pousei alguns metros dela e a vi deitada sobre a grama, o rosto virado para um lado e seus olhos fechados. Estava dormindo profundamente. Talvez de cansaço, pensei, me aproximando. Mas ao ver seu rosto ainda molhado, percebi que talvez não fosse bem cansaço que a tinha feito cair no sono.

Sentei ao seu lado tomando o cuidado de não acordá-la, e a fiquei observando. Ela estava linda, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse, ainda, um pouco machucado. Pan nem parecia ter 15 anos. Por causa dos intensos treinos, sua musculatura se desenvolvera muito mais que em outras meninas de sua idade, e seu rosto, coberto de marcas de luta, demonstrava muito mais maturidade do que sua idade poderia lhe dar.

Concluí que ela crescera. Já não era aquela garotinha que chorava por causa do seu sorvete derrubado no chão. Já não era aquela menina que fugira, uma vez, por se achar inútil para lutar. Agora, ela era outra. Era uma guerreira, uma guerreira linda e forte. Mas, sobretudo, Pan era uma mulher.

Ouvi seu gemido durante o sono, e fiquei atento. Deveria ser de frio. Já estava tirando meu casaco para colocá-lo sobre ela, quando ouvi em um sussurro "Trunks...". Encarei seu rosto e notei que uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto, e uma dor no coração me atingiu.

"Mas... Eu gostaria que algumas coisas não mudassem...", lembrei as palavras de Pan e, finalmente, entendi. Toquei em seu rosto, secando aquela lágrima traiçoeira, que provavelmente, ela nem sabia que estava fazendo cair. E meu toque, talvez menos delicado do que eu gostaria, a fez dar um gemido e abrir os olhos.

Fiquei congelado ali, na sua frente. Vendo aqueles olhos negros me encarando confusos e silenciosos, mas não me afastei. Eu estava fazendo a única coisa que meu coração mandava naquele momento, e a única coisa que deveria, realmente, ser feita há muito tempo.

- Trunks... – ouvi Pan balbuciar confusa, e dei espaço para que ela se levantasse. Ela se sentou e eu fiquei ao seu lado.

- Você sumiu, vim te procurar. – menti. Não tinha ido procurá-la, tinha ido me procurar. Acabei me achando ao encontrá-la, e essa era a verdade. Mas Pan, talvez não soubesse disso, ainda.

- Hum... – a ouvi dizer. E fiquei quieto. Ela não estava acreditando, ou se estava, deveria estar pensando que eu viria com aquele papo de irmão, ou algo assim. – Trunks... – ela disse, arrancando-me dos meus pensamentos.

- Sim? – perguntei olhando para o céu.

- Desculpa pelo que fiz mais cedo...

Virei meu rosto rapidamente. Ela estava se desculpando pelo quê? Por ter me beijado? Por ter me mostrado o quanto eu estava sendo burro esse tempo todo? Não, ela não tinha que se desculpar. Eu é que deveria pedir perdão por tudo.

Ela não virou o rosto para mim. Apenas ficou fitando o céu e eu fiz o mesmo. Por que não falar o que eu estava sentindo, naquele momento? Por que esperar mais, quando tudo que eu queria era lhe ter nos meus braços? Continuei em silêncio, e no céu vi uma estrela cadente passar em alta velocidade.

- Que bonito! – falei, enquanto admirava a estrela passando e deixando seu rastro de luz.

- Faça um pedido! – ela falou fechando os olhos.

- Um pedido? – perguntei sem entender. – Por quê?

- Não discuta, faça!

- Tá bom! Tá Bom! – respondi fechando os olhos.

"Quero que Pan e eu fiquemos juntos para sempre", foi o que pensei no mesmo minuto. Eu tinha tanta coisa para pedir. Poderia pedir que a terra ficasse em paz, que os inimigos nunca aparecessem, que eu ficasse forte para proteger a todos... Mas o único pensamento que surgiu na minha mente foi o de ficar com ela, com a pessoa que eu tanto amava. Sorri com esse pensamento. Era realmente o melhor pedido a se fazer.

Depois de um tempo, abri meus olhos e vi que os dela já estavam abertos.

- O que foi que pediu, Pan? – perguntei na minha incrível curiosidade.

Ela corou, olhou para as mãos e começou a apertá-las. Eu adorava ver aquele jeito dela, aquele jeito de quem tem algo muito importante para dizer, mas não sabe como.

- Ora, não posso contar, se não, não vai realizar. – ela falou e eu sorri. Essa menina tinha cada resposta.

- E que história é essa de pedido? – rebati, olhando para o céu. Eu sabia da história de pedidos às estrelas cadentes, mas estranhamente queria saber tudo sobre Pan. Mesmo que eu a conhecesse desde o seu nascimento, naquele momento parecia que existiam tantas coisas novas a seu respeito...

- Minha mãe me contou, uma vez, que quando passa uma estrela cadente, temos o direito de fazer um pedido. Como eu nunca tinha visto, nunca testei. Agora era a minha chance. – ela falou sem tirar os olhos das mãos.

- Entendi. – falei sorrindo, ainda olhando para a imensidão de estrelas. – Sabe, Pan, eu nunca fiz nenhum pedido... – me vi falando seguindo o impulso de dizer tudo que se passava no meu coração. – Nunca vi necessidade disso, acho que pelo meu próprio orgulho. Mas quando você falou para eu fazer um... – olhei-a com atenção e com muito carinho. – veio uma pessoa especial em minha mente.

Pan empalideceu. Senti como se ela fosse chorar novamente, mas nenhuma lágrima saiu de seus olhos. Simplesmente o olhar escureceu ainda mais, e ela ficou em silêncio. Por acaso ela estava pensando que seria outra pessoa, e não ela, a entrar no meu coração? Sorri e me aproximei um pouco mais de seu rosto.

- O que eu quero dizer... é que quando você mandou eu fazer um pedido, eu fiz. – falei carinhosamente com meu sorriso de sempre.

- Que... bom... – a ouvi gaguejar, mesmo tentando manter a voz firme.

Aproximei-me um pouco mais. Não resisti... Olhei para os seus lábios, o contorno deles, o seu rosto, aqueles olhos a ponto de chorar novamente, só por pensar em mim muito mais que um amigo. E não resisti...

- E sabe, Pan... – sussurrei, vendo o estrago que minha proximidade fazia com ela. Eu adorava saber como mexia com ela. – Eu queria muito realizá-lo, agora...

Sua surpresa foi a única coisa que vi, antes de colar meus lábios nos dela. Não demorou muito para aquele corpo desmontar nos meus braços, e eu delirei em resposta. Pan começou a corresponder ao beijo, e eu o aprofundei, explorando completamente a sua boca. Meu único pensamento era o quanto eu estava feliz, o quanto eu a queria, e o quanto aquele momento poderia se tornar eterno para mim. Não falamos muito naquela noite, apenas deixei que meu coração me levasse, quantas vezes fossem necessárias, até ela. Nossos beijos duraram até a madrugada.


	5. Lembranças e ligações

_Esse capítulo é narrado pela Pan do futuro!_

_Espero que gostem!_

_Bjs_

Lembranças e ligações

Seis anos haviam se passado desde minha viagem até o passado, e meu encontro com Pan. Eu sentia falta da minha filhinha, minha pequena Yuki, da minha mãe Videl, minha avó Chi-chi e de Bulma. Mas não poderia me dar por vencida, se não nunca veria Trunks novamente, sem contar que a Pan desse tempo, em que eu estava agora, sofreria a mesma dor que eu. Não queria que mais ninguém sofresse daquela forma.

Estava morando na casa de Bulma. Era incrível como eu me dava bem com ela. Talvez ela desconfiasse que tinha me casado com Trunks, já que a Pan daqui acabara de se casar com o filho dela. Mas eu, sempre mantive a discrição. Não queria afetar muito mais o passado, do que minha presença já afetava. Precisava falar o menos possível sobre a nossa vida, para não influenciar demais nesse tempo. O que era para mim muito fácil, já que tinha aprendido a conviver na solidão.

Vegeta era o único que nada perguntava. Eu simpatizava com o seu jeito. Parecia ser aquele que mais me observava, mas o que mais respeitava o meu espaço. E eu, que sempre tentava esconder, de todos, a dor de ter perdido quem eu mais amava, além de deixar minha única filha em outro tempo, agradecia ao seu silêncio.

Um dia, porém, enquanto jantávamos, Bulma surgiu com uma coisa na mão, e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Pan, essa é sua filha? – ela perguntou me mostrando a coisa que trazia na mão. Eu congelei. Era a foto que eu sempre escondia comigo, dentro das roupas. Uma foto de Trunks com Yuki nos braços. A primeira foto que tiramos assim que ela nasceu. Eu fiquei branca, senti meu sangue sumir de dentro do meu corpo, e por mais que abrisse a boca, nenhum som saiu dela.

- Bulma! – falou Vegeta se aproximando de repente. – Não vê que a garota já tem problemas demais, mulher?

- Não se meta, Vegeta! – ela falou e continuou olhando para mim. – Por que escondeu que tinha se casado com ele e tinham uma filha?

Eu não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer. Imediatamente me lembrei de todos os acontecimentos que me levaram a voltar no tempo. Lembrei do choro da minha pequenina correndo perigo, enquanto eu inutilmente tentava protegê-la. Lembrei de Trunks aparecendo de repente e nos protegendo e por fim... Lembrei da dor, a dor insuportável de perdê-lo, e de deixar nossa filha.

Não sei o que me deu. Meus olhos se endureceram, e eu levantei. Minha mão tremia muito, meu corpo parecia que estava levando um choque. Vi o olhar de Bulma ficar surpreso e o de Vegeta que continuava indiferente. Não suportei nada daquilo. Ela tinha mexido das minhas coisas, tinha arrancado minha privacidade, a única que eu tinha. Olhei para a foto na mão dela e me senti traída. Imediatamente andei até a porta de casa, e voei. Tudo que eu queria fazer era fugir e foi isso que fiz.

Fui parar em um lago bem longe da cidade. Sentei-me no chão e, encurvando minhas pernas, chorei. Pela primeira vez desde que tinha visto Trunks morto em meus braços, eu dava vazão à toda aquela dor. Estava me sentindo tão sozinha. Tão deslocada... como se mesmo eu tentando tanto lutar, nada desse realmente certo.

Deixei os soluços invadirem meu corpo, enquanto as lágrimas caiam. Foi quando um ki conhecido se aproximou. Era Vegeta. Eu não o encarei. Ele no passado era quase um segundo avô para mim. Eu o respeitava, e principalmente, evitava ser fraca na frente dele. Lembrava sempre de Trunks e do quanto meu marido o admirava como pai e como pessoa, e não pude deixar de admirá-lo, também.

- Bulma está preocupada, portanto, pare com essa choradeira e volte. – foi o que ele disse.

Não respondi. Achando que ele logo voaria para longe e me deixaria ali, em paz com a minha dor. Mas não foi isso que ele fez. Vegeta se sentou ao meu lado, olhando para o lago, e ficou assim por um tempo.

- Já sabia que você era esposa do Trunks. – ele falou de repente, quebrando meus pensamentos.

Eu estranhei aquilo. Como sabia? Eu havia sido cuidadosa para não deixar ninguém perceber. Acho que ele notou meu pensamento, porque deu um sorriso quase imperceptível.

- Qual é? Acha que sou como Kakaroto? – ele perguntou. – Tava na cara que vocês eram casados. Percebi muitas semelhanças entre os dois. Sem contar que você não sabe disfarçar. Sempre quando tocamos o nome do Trunks do futuro, você fica quieta e seu olhar escurece... Só um idiota não perceberia! Não eu, o príncipe dos sayajins.

Fiquei sem palavras para aquilo. Era por isso que Trunks o admirava tanto. Ele sempre estava nos observando, mesmo que não soubéssemos disso. De repente me senti uma idiota e corei. Ele se levantou e já ia saindo quando eu decidi contar tudo. Precisava colocar toda aquela dor para fora, ou ela me mataria.

- Quando eles chegaram... – falei sem me virar, sabendo que ele havia parado de andar e me ouvia. – Estávamos dormindo... – engoli em seco e prossegui. – Meus poderes estavam muito fracos na época... eu ainda estava me recuperando do nascimento de Yuki...

As imagens vinham na minha mente como flashs vivos e dolorosos.

- Nós já sabíamos que eles estavam a caminho, e eu vivia com medo. Medo de algo que não sabia definir, mas Trunks sempre me dizia que tudo ficaria bem. – continuei, lutando contra as imagens. – Mas quando eles chegaram... eu sabia que nada ficaria bem novamente. – parei e olhei para o lago. – Trunks foi lutar contra eles, e me pediu para levar nossa filha a um lugar seguro. Fui para a casa de Bulma, o lugar mais seguro perto da minha casa. Lá, Bulma nos deu um quarto, para mim e minha Yuki, e toda a sua compreensão. Eu estava apavorada. Sentia que iria perder pessoas importantes para mim... e meu maior medo era perder meu Trunks...

- Então, uma noite. – continuei falando, explodindo toda a angústia que tinha guardado em meu coração. – Um deles atacou a casa de Bulma. Eu peguei minha filha e procurei por minha sogra, vendo que boa parte de seu lar tinha sido destruído. Encontrei-a, e deixei minha filha com ela. Precisava lutar para salvá-las daquele ser que invadira nosso planeta. Mas ele... era invencível... – parei por um minuto sentindo todas as lembranças se agarrando a mim, e respirei fundo. Foi aí que percebi que Vegeta tinha se sentado ao meu lado, novamente. Talvez me dando forças para continuar. – Eu lutei com todas as minhas forças... mas era fraca demais para ele. E antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, já tinha caído em seu jogo.

- Ele disse que Trunks havia morrido, assim como todos os outros, e a minha fraqueza, a minha dor, trancou minha força para continuar. – permaneci falando. – Com pouco tempo de luta, já estava completamente destruída. Ele disse que mataria minha filha... Eu... tentei impedi-lo, mas não consegui mover meu corpo... Eu... – senti as lágrimas caindo. – Eu... senti tanto medo... – parei sem conseguir continuar, chorando copiosamente. Senti Vegeta colocar uma mão em meu ombro, mas não me importei. Precisava continuar falando. – Trunks... – recomecei contendo os soluços. – apareceu nesse momento, completamente ferido... atacando aquele monstro sozinho. E eu só pude vê-lo mais uma vez... porque meu corpo não me obedeceu mais.

Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, lembrando de todas aquelas imagens. A chuva caindo em cima de mim quando acordei. O corpo de Trunks caído alguns metros, morto. E o meu grito que arrancou minha sanidade e minha vida.

Vegeta permaneceu em silêncio enquanto eu me recompunha da minha dor. Eu parecia como uma criança, uma criança ferida e cheia de medo, encurvada ao lado de um avô. Ele apertou meu ombro mais uma vez e se levantou. Caminhou um pouco para longe e se voltou de repente.

- Eu sei o quanto você está sofrendo, garota. – começou a dizer naquele tom duro e calmo. – Mas se continuar chorando, não vai trazê-lo de volta. Não foi para isso que veio?

Arregalei meus olhos e virei em sua direção, mas não consegui mais vê-lo, pois ele já havia sumido. Fiquei olhando para a escuridão por um tempo, até me sentir forte o suficiente para voltar. Então, seguindo seus conselhos, voltei para a casa de Bulma.

- Pan, me perdoe! – gritou Bulma, assim que me viu entrando pela porta. – Eu não deveria ter mexido nas suas coisas! Não deveria ter insistido, eu sou tão idiota!

Olhei para ela e sorri. Parecia até a senhora Bulma do meu tempo, só que mais jovem.

- Não! Eu deveria ter contado tudo antes. – falei dando um pequeno sorriso. Sentia-me bem melhor depois de tudo. Pensei em agradecer ao Vegeta, mas desisti. Era melhor que ninguém soubesse.

- Não! Eu que deveria ser menos enxerida! – ela falou e eu agradeci com a cabeça. – Mas vou dizer... vocês tiveram uma filha linda! – sorri em resposta e a abracei. Sim, nós tínhamos uma filha linda e, também, por ela, eu queria que Trunks voltasse.

No dia seguinte, Pan já estava pronta para o treino. Nós já tínhamos chegado a nível super sayajin. Ela era bem mais forte que eu na sua idade, o que me dava visíveis esperanças. Talvez, ela conseguisse impedir que todas aquelas coisas ruins acontecessem.

- Você está indo muito bem, Pan! – falei parando no ar. – Devo dizer que evoluiu muito.

- Obrigada, Pan! – ela respondeu com outro sorriso. Era como se eu estivesse me olhando no espelho na melhor época da minha vida. – Podemos parar um pouco, então? Eu queria conversar com você.

- Tudo bem. – respondi e pousamos debaixo de uma grande árvore. – Pode falar.

Ela se encostou no tronco e me observou, cruzando os braços. Eu conhecia aquela atitude. Era a mesma coisa que fazia quando algo me incomodava. Suspirei já imaginando o teor da nossa conversa.

- Você nunca me falou muito sobre o futuro. – ela começou. – Mesmo para mim. E nunca falou sobre o Trunks de lá, mesmo eu sabendo que vocês tinham se casado. Sei disso – ela completou, olhando para mim. – porque eu me casei com Trunks, e já tinha notado que o seu amor era o mesmo que o meu.

Suspirei vencida. Sim, ela sabia de tudo. Aliás, eu percebia que não sabia esconder as coisas por muito tempo. Talvez fosse por isso que Trunks dizia que eu era como um livro aberto.

- Certo, e o que você quer saber? – falei, finalmente, sentando-me e bebendo um pouco de água da garrafinha que tínhamos trazido.

- Quero saber se vocês foram felizes, e se... – ela parou. Parecia procurar as palavras. – Se vocês tiveram algum filho...

Eu a olhei com cuidado. Já tinha notado que, quando lutávamos, memórias minhas eram passadas para ela como flashs. Aliás, ela já tinha me perguntado sobre uma menina. Fechei meus olhos, pensando no que dizer, e decidi pela verdade. Afinal, daqui a alguns anos, era exatamente o que aconteceria.

- Sim, tivemos uma filha... – falei, suspirando. – Ela se chama Yuki, e também sobreviveu.

- Uma filha... – ela repetiu, olhando para seu ventre. – Quando ela nasceu?

- Algumas semanas antes de invadirem a Terra.

- Então... ela era muito pequena quando tudo aconteceu, e... – ela parou, arregalando os olhos. – Vocês estão sem se ver há 6 anos?

Encarei-a com pesar e afirmei com a cabeça. Sim, 6 anos sem ver a minha filha. Ela agora já deveria estar uma mocinha, pensei com saudade. Deveria estar tão linda...

- Meu Deus... – ela falou. – Não sei se teria coragem de deixar minha filha sozinha...

Continuamos nos encarando. Não fora bem coragem que me movera até aquele tempo... Fora medo, solidão, saudade, dor... Eu amava muito Trunks para agüentar ficar uma vida inteira sem ele. Acabaria sendo uma péssima mãe, mas isso eu não falaria.

- Eu sei... – foi tudo que disse.

Ela se calou e, sem que eu esperasse me deu um abraço apertado. Foi então que senti uma onda nos conectando, e todos os seus pensamentos começaram a entrar na minha cabeça, assim como os meus, começaram a entrar na dela. Milhões de imagens atravessaram minha mente... A montanha com Trunks, o noivado, o casamento, a noite de núpcias... Suas dúvidas, confusões e sorrisos... Enquanto na mente dela provavelmente estariam aparecendo tudo isso e mais algumas coisas que eu não queria que visse. Logo que pude, afastei-me quase bruscamente, mas tinha sido tarde demais. Pois seu olhar, petrificado e apavorado, já tinha visto tudo que eu não queria que visse.

- Não... – ela balbuciou olhando para mim com horror. – Ele... Trunks...

Virei de costas.

- Agora sabe o porquê de eu ter vindo... – falei sem temer mais nada. O que eu poderia fazer, tudo tinha que vir à tona, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Melhor que fosse naquele momento, então.

- Eu... eu não imaginava... – ela balbuciou. – Eu... não fazia idéia...

Não contive a raiva que me dominou naquele momento. Como não fazia idéia?

- Pensou por acaso que ele morrera dormindo? – perguntei, sentindo em minhas palavras navalhas que cortavam tudo pela frente. – Não, ele não morreu dormindo, Pan! Ele morreu para me salvar, para salvar a nossa família! E eu... EU NÃO FIZ NADA PARA SALVÁ-LO!

Ela permaneceu em silêncio e eu prossegui, aproximando-me dela.

- Sabe por que eu fui capaz de deixar minha filha sozinha? – perguntei quando cheguei bem perto. – Porque eu nunca seria uma boa mãe para ela! Eu estava destruída, estava morta, como ele. Eu... o tive em meus braços... sabe o que é isso, Pan? Ter seu amado Trunks morto em seus braços? Definitivamente... – falei mais baixo. – Não queira saber.

E já ia dar meia volta e sair dali, quando senti sua mão me puxando. Virei-me e a encarei. Ela tinha um olhar diferente agora, mais determinado.

- Obrigada. – foi o que disse. – Obrigada por vir até aqui e tentar mudar nosso futuro.

Naquele momento tudo o que eu consegui foi dar um sorriso de alívio. De repente a culpa não parecia tão grande. Então, ela estendeu a mão em minha direção para que eu apertasse. Olhei para aquela mão estendida, e senti que pela primeira vez, talvez não estivesse tão sozinha no mundo. Segurei sua mão firme e a balancei. Uma ligação tinha sido feita entre nós, mas o mais estranho tinha sido o riso que pensei ouvir ao longe. Lembrava o riso do meu Trunks.


	6. O nascimento e a fusão

O nascimento e a fusão

Mais seis anos haviam se passado. Eu estava muito feliz que em breve minha filhinha nasceria, mas estava preocupada, porque com ela chegariam os invasores que tanto esperávamos.

Trunks sempre estava ao meu lado, cuidando de mim. Ele seria um ótimo pai, e eu amava vê-lo beijando a minha barriga e cantando canções de ninar para a nossa pequena, que sempre chutava a minha barriga nessas horas.

Meu coração batia cada vez mais forte por ele. Eu sempre fora apaixonada por aquele homem, desde que me entendia por gente, mas durante aqueles anos em que estávamos casados, percebia que o meu amor por ele tinha crescido além da conta, e que mal cabia no peito.

Pensando assim, olhei para ele, deitado ao meu lado, em sono profundo. Deveria ser 3 horas da manhã, e eu não conseguia dormir, por causa da enorme barriga que já dava os vários sinais de incômodo. Sorri ao vê-lo dormir tão lindo, pensei em levantar e pegar um copo de água. Mas, no mesmo instante, fui impedida por uma dor muito forte em meu ventre que me fez arfar, e em seguida dar um grito de dor.

- Pan! – falou ele acordando assustado. – O que aconteceu? Algum problema?

Olhei para ele aflita e antes de responder, mais uma contração me impediu de falar. Meu Deus, Yuki estava nascendo! Ele entendeu no mesmo instante e me segurou nos braços. A bolsa tinha estourado, molhando toda a minha camisola, e as dores estavam aumentando cada vez mais.

- Agüente firme, amor! – ele falou voando para o carro. – Vai ficar tudo bem!

Eu forcei um sorriso que não saiu. Comecei a respirar como o médico tinha aconselhado. Trunks me colocou no carro e entrou também. Eu abri minhas pernas o máximo que pude, sempre mantendo a respiração "cachorrinho", e sentindo pontadas e contrações cada vez mais fortes.

- Trun...ks.. – falei enquanto ele dirigia.

- Mais um pouco, Pan! Estamos chegando, eu prometo! – ele falou me olhando pelo espelho do carro, e eu apenas continuei respirando.

A dor estava muito forte. Eu estava sentindo que a minha filha estava vindo ao mundo, e que não daria tempo de chegar no hospital. Parecia que ela queria sair naquele momento, que não poderia esperar mais. Dei um grito de dor e agarrei no banco do carro.

- TRUNKS! ELA ESTÁ VINDO! – gritei com todas as forças e ele parou o carro. Não dava tempo de chegar no hospital. Percebi que ele compreendera isso, pois me pegou no colo novamente, e me levou para um campo tranqüilo que tinha ali perto. Isso é que dava querer ficar num lugar longe da cidade, para passar uma gravidez mais tranqüila! Pensei enquanto mais uma contração fortíssima me atacava.

- O que eu tenho que fazer, Pan? – ele perguntou aflito.

Eu pensei muito rápido. Não sabia como fazer um parto, nunca tinha pensado nisso na minha vida, mas acho que o instinto materno e a lógica estavam do meu lado, naquele instante.

- Abra mais as minhas pernas e tire minha calcinha... – falei em meio a mais uma contração. – Pegue... água e um pano limpo... RÁPIDO! – gritei quando mais uma contração abalou meu corpo.

Trunks voou até o carro e pegou uma tigela. De lá, voou para o rio, que corria ali perto, e trouxe água. Imediatamente pegou algumas roupas que ficaram em nosso porta-malas e voltou. Eu não estava mais agüentando de tanta dor. Começava a fazer força para acabar com aquilo.

- A..gora... – falei com dificuldade. – Você... vai me ajudar... Eu vou empurrar o bebê... e você vai tirá-lo... tu..do bem?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e eu fiz força. A dor era alucinante. Era como passar uma bola de futebol onde só cabia uma tampinha. Meus gritos ressoavam por todo o lugar, e meu corpo pedia cada vez mais descanso a cada esforço que eu fazia.

- Força, amor! – ele falou com as mãos entre minhas pernas. – Eu já estou vendo a cabecinha dela. Mais uma vez, força. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu te amo!

E então eu dei um grito medonho. Toda a minha força foi pelos ares, e eu já achava que não tinha conseguido, quando ouvi um pequeno choro ecoando no lugar. Meus olhos se abriram um pouco, enquanto minha respiração falhava, e eu vi a coisa mais linda do mundo. Uma pequena criaturinha, suja de sangue, chorando e balançando as mãozinhas, no colo de um abobalhado Trunks.

- Minha filha... – balbuciei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Trunks olhou para mim, já chorando, e estendeu a pequena menininha para mim, colocando-a nos meus braços com muito cuidado.

Eu a observei apaixonada. Sentindo as lágrimas banhando o meu rosto. Ela começou a parar de chorar quando lhe dei o peito para mamar. E ao abrir os olhos, vi que eles eram da mesma cor que os de Trunks.

- Ela é tão linda... – falei, completamente, comovida.

- Como a mãe... – ele falou bobo. Eu sorri para ele cansada e feliz, e senti seus braços me envolvendo. – Eu te amo... – ele me disse, dando um beijo em minha testa e na testa de sua filhinha.

- Eu também, amor... – falei. E me virando para minha pequena princesinha, sorri. – Vai se chamar Yuki. Minha pequena Yuki.

Ele sorriu concordando e ligou para os pais. Logo, Bulma e Vegeta estavam lá de carro para nos buscar, e fomos direto para o hospital para vermos se estava tudo bem comigo e com ela. Eu não me continha de felicidade. Meu coração nunca batera tanto, como naquele momento. Aquele era o melhor presente do mundo.

Algumas semanas depois, sentimos quatro imensos kis se aproximando da Terra. Meu pai e meu avô estavam de prontidão. E quando sentiram sua nave se aproximando, não chegaram a esperar sua chegada, partiram em direção a ela. Eu estava muito preocupada. Meu pai e meu avô eram pessoas que eu amava muito mesmo. E tinha medo que algo desse errado.

Pan do futuro também estava aflita, mas aprendera a conter seus sentimentos. Ela viera de um tempo distante só para impedir que aqueles caras fizessem o mesmo que fizeram no futuro. Era sua chance de mudar tudo.

Trunks cuidava de mim, que estava de resguardo devido ao nascimento da nossa Yuki. Lembrei-me do medo que tinha visto em Pan, uma vez, ao abraçá-la. E finalmente compreendi. Apesar de eu ter treinado muito, minha condição me deixava fraca e debilitada. Isso quer dizer que se eu quisesse proteger alguém, teria dificuldades. Agora eu entendia a sua culpa e dor. Ela não pudera proteger Trunks e se não fosse ele, até sua filha teria morrido. Agora eu compreendia a dureza do seu olhar.

Instintivamente segurei minha Yuki nos braços. Mas eu não deixaria nada acontecer com eles. Eu tinha treinado muito para que pudesse protegê-los, e seria isso que iria fazer.

- Fique tranqüila, minha lindinha. Mamãe está aqui para te proteger. – falei a ninando nos meus braços.

- Ela sabe disso, amor. – Trunks falou ao meu lado, nos abraçando. – E eu também estou aqui para protegê-las.

Eu concordei, mas me lembrei da imagem que vira na mente de Pan. A imagem de Trunks morto em seus braços, e subitamente senti medo. Tremi um pouco, ao que ele estranhou, mas nada me perguntou. Dei graças a Deus por isso.

- Pan está aí para te buscar. – ele falou me dando um beijo na testa.

- Já está na hora, não é? – perguntei olhando para ele preocupada.

Ele se virou para mim, pegando meu casaco e minhas coisas.

- Sim, ela disse que é melhor você ir para um lugar mais seguro. Ela disse que precisa ainda de um último treinamento com você. – ele respondeu também preocupado. – Eu não queria que lutasse nesse estado, Pan. Mas considerando tudo que ela me disse, acho que se você não for, pode ficar ainda pior.

Eu sabia o que ela deveria ter dito a ele. Provavelmente, ela contara alguma coisa, mas talvez não exatamente como tinha sido. Acho que só eu sabia completamente a verdade. E me senti grata por não ver medo em seus olhos, nem desesperança. Eu iria mudar as coisas também, era para isso que ela estava me treinando. Eu daria tudo de mim.

Lentamente beijei minha princesinha. Yuki ficaria com minha mãe, porque Bulma queria estar na luta para ver o inimigo. Sempre aquela curiosidade dela. E minha avó Chi-chi estaria com minha mãe para qualquer coisa. Eu poderia ficar tranqüila quanto a nossa filhinha. Mas não conseguia deixar de sentir dor ao me separar dela. Ela era tão pequenininha...

- Vamos. – falou Trunks me ajudando a sair do quarto. Olhei uma última vez para o nosso ninho de amor e senti saudade. Por quanto tempo eu ficaria privada disso, seria para sempre?

- Não pense em nada que te faça perder as esperanças, amor. – falou ele no meu ouvido. E eu sorri. Sim, eu mudaria tudo. Eu precisava manter a fé. As coisas não seriam como no futuro de Pan. Nós teríamos um futuro diferente.

Como única resposta, beijei-o com carinho, e ele sem hesitar, aprofundou o nosso beijo. Poderia ser o último em muito tempo. Mas eu o teria de volta, com certeza.

Logo estávamos na sala, onde Pan nos esperava pensativa.

- Pan! – ela falou assim que nos viu.

- Oi Pan! – eu disse sorrindo. – Então, chegou a hora?

- Sim... – ela respondeu. – Chegou a hora de fazer tudo diferente. Eu vou te levar a um lugar distante daqui para concluir nosso treinamento e nós iremos ao encontro dos outros mais tarde.

- Tudo bem. – respondi com convicção. – Até mais, amor. – falei abraçando Trunks carinhosamente. – Até mais, minha linda. – falei dando um beijo na testa de Yuki que estava dormindo. E saímos de carro, para que os inimigos não percebessem o nosso ki.

Chegando em um lugar deserto e descampado, Pan parou e me encarou com um olhar sombrio.

- Eu vim até aqui esperando esse momento. – ela começou. – E agora chegou a hora de mostrar que tudo que fizemos valeu à pena. – ela parou por um momento, olhando para mim e desapareceu. Eu sabia o que era aquilo. Ela iria me atacar. Comecei a sentir seu ki e antes que ela me desse um chute, revidei. Ela estava transformada em super sayajin. – NÃO QUERO QUE SE CONTENHA, PAN! O INIMIGO NÃO IRÁ SE CONTER QUANDO FOR MATAR AQUELES VOCÊ AMA!

Então travamos uma luta decisiva. Eu tinha que mostrar que todo o nosso treinamento valeria à pena... e não! Eu estava errada, não era para isso que eu estava lutando... Eu precisava mostrar que era capaz de proteger Trunks e Yuki. Era por isso que eu estava lutando.

- VAMOS! É TUDO QUE SABE FAZER? – gritou Pan me dando inúmeros golpes. Eu estava fraca por causa da minha condição física, mas revidava bem. O problema é que aquilo não seria suficiente. – VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR QUE TODOS MORRAM ASSIM, PAN? – ela falou me segurando por trás e me elevando até o céu. – VAI DEIXAR QUE TRUNKS MORRA COMO EU DEIXEI?

Então eu vi, vi todas as imagens de novo... Trunks morto e seu grito... a chuva... a luta... Yuki chorando... e meu ki se expandiu de uma forma imensurável. Imaginei o meu Trunks morto nos meus braços, como o dela estava em minha mente. Imaginei Yuki, órfã de pai... e talvez órfã de mãe... porque eu mesma sabia que aquela dor eu, também, não iria agüentar. E meu ki tomou conta de mim, fazendo com que eu me transformasse e lhe atacasse sem piedade.

Pan recebeu todos os golpes com um sorriso, enquanto revidava, aumentando seu ki. Aquela expansão de poderes logo chamaria atenção do inimigo. Mas era necessário... era necessário testar até onde eu poderia ir. Por fim, paramos ambas transformadas. E Pan estendeu sua mão.

- É agora, Pan! – ela falou e eu entendi.

Nos aproximamos, mantendo nosso ki no mesmo nível. Tínhamos treinado aquilo muitas vezes, mas agora era o momento crucial, o momento mais importante de todos. Olhamos uma nos olhos da outra. Sabíamos há alguns anos que poderíamos fazer aquilo, mas não contamos nada para ninguém, precisávamos ter certeza de que daria certo. Mas agora, estávamos seguras.

Fechamos os olhos ao mesmo tempo, e uma energia nos envolveu. Nossos kis começaram a se mesclar. Minhas lembranças se misturaram com as delas, e as delas com as minhas. Sentimos nossos corações batendo ao mesmo tempo, de repente, enquanto nossas respirações se transformaram em uma só. Então abrimos os olhos, e no lugar de duas Pans, havia apenas uma única mulher, sorrindo confiante.

- Estamos prontas! – exclamamos em uma única voz.

E voamos o mais rápido possível em direção aos poderosos kis que se formavam na direção Oeste. Chegara o momento de lutar por tudo que amávamos, e eu não iria desistir até que tivesse vencido. Era uma promessa.


	7. O encontro inesperado

O encontro inesperado

Há 12 anos estávamos esperando que eles chegassem. Mas, mesmo com toda as expectativas, nunca pensamos que seriam tão poderosos e destemidos. Eram quatro ao todo. Um grupo de irmãos vindos do planeta Kikoshito, no Oeste da galáxia. Eram medianos e com uma pele parecida com a de uma cobra, viscosa e peçonhenta. Nos braços, símbolos estranhos em preto e vermelho, e na extremidade do corpo, caldas enormes que se agitavam a qualquer percepção de um inimigo.

Quando chegamos, a cidade já estava totalmente destruída. O choro da população, mulheres e homens numa intensa luta pela sobrevivência, e o riso daqueles monstros, era tudo que ouvíamos no momento. O desespero era palpável. Olhei para Goten, ao meu lado. Seu olhar resumia o que todos sentíamos: horror.

Pousamos perto de uma escola, já completamente devastada, e eu ouvi um pequeno choro, abafado nos escombros. Avaliei o local, procurando pelo ki, e tirei as enormes pedras que cobriam o local.

- Você está bem? – perguntei ao pequeno menino que se encontrava todo machucado. Não deveria ter mais de 8 anos e, subitamente, lembrei-me de minha filha Yuki. Engoli em seco com esse pensamento, tirando o menino daquele lugar.

- Obrigado... – ele falou dando um sorriso. Coloquei-o no lugar mais seguro que encontrei e parti.

- Gohan, isso está pior do que eu imaginava! – falou Goku mais adiante.

- É mesmo, pai! – falou Gohan olhando para tudo ao redor.

- Não temos tempos para besteiras, Kakaroto! Precisamos acabar logo com eles! – disse meu pai, aparecendo ao meu lado.

- Meu pai tem razão! – falei, finalmente. – Enquanto estamos parados, tem gente morrendo.

- Mas isso está muito confuso. Muita gente correndo... – falou Goten, olhando para a multidão repleta de medo.

Realmente estava muito difícil se encontrar naquele lugar. O desespero deixava as pessoas parecidas com uma manada de animais. Sem contar, que no meio da confusão, muitos ladrões aproveitavam para assaltar lojas e roubar pessoas. O pânico era o maior vilão daquele lugar, e estava fazendo bem o seu trabalho.

- Vamos nos separar. – sugeriu Goku. – Vegeta e eu vamos para aquele lado, Trunks e Goten vão para o outro e...

- Quem disse que pode me dizer o que fazer, Kakaroto? – perguntou meu pai, cruzando os braços. – Sou o príncipe dos sayajins! Não recebo ordens de ninguém!

- Ok.. – falou Goku, sem perder a calma, com um pequeno sorriso. – E Gohan e Piccolo ficam na retaguarda. Eles já devem saber que chegamos, pois seus kis desapareceram. Vamos ter que encontrá-los.

- Sim! – responderam todos, menos um.

- Que seja! – falou meu pai, e todos desapareceram.

Se voássemos, iriam nos descobrir. E, provavelmente, isso seria arriscado. Até aquele momento, não tínhamos visto de perto os inimigos. Goten ao meu lado parecia assustado. Mesmo com todo o tempo, ele não tinha treinado o suficiente, e eu temia que isso o prejudicasse. Pensei em Pan. Ela estava com a Pan do futuro, e logo estariam aqui. Tinha medo pelo que aconteceria com ela, pelo que ela poderia sofrer, da mesma forma que me preocupava com minha filha e com minha mãe. Mas, antes que pudesse continuar a pensar nessas coisas, fui subitamente atacado.

- TRUNKS! – gritou Goten, tentando dar um soco no oponente que me jogara no chão. Mas fora inútil. Imediatamente, vi meu amigo, também ser derrubado, e olhei para o lugar de onde vinham os golpes.

No alto do céu um sorriso maligno nos encarava. Era um deles. Provavelmente os outros estavam fazendo o mesmo com nossos amigos. Levantei e me pus em posição.

- GOTEN TOME CUIDADO, ELE ESTÁ ESCONDENDO SEU VERDADEIRO PODER! – gritei.

- JÁ NOTEI ISSO! – falou Goten, também se colocando em posição.

Ouvi uma risada ao longe, e mais um golpe, que não conseguimos ver, nos atingiu. O que estava acontecendo? Pensei enquanto tentava revidar. Seus golpes pareciam invisíveis, e seu ki quase todo encoberto, assemelhava-se a um humano qualquer. Que criatura era aquela que conseguia esconder seus poderes mesmo nos atacando? Vi Goten se transformando em super sayajin e fiz o mesmo.

- Então, esses são os lendários super sayajins? – perguntou uma voz ao meu lado, me dando um chute. Segurei sua perna, impedindo que o ataque me atingisse, mas isso era apenas uma distração para que seu rabo me pegasse em cheio. Voei de encontro a um prédio, terminando de destruí-lo. – ESSES SÃO OS LENDÁRIOS GUERREIROS? QUE LIXO! E EU QUE PENSEI QUE IRIA ME DIVERTIR MAIS! – gritou ele e deu uma risada macabra.

- TRUNKS, TUDO BEM? – gritou Goten para mim. Levantei dos escombros, voando ao seu encontro.

- SIM! – respondi, aproximando-me do meu amigo. – Ele é muito forte. – falei, quando estava mais perto.

- Sim. Acho que vamos ter que nos transformar mais uma vez. – disse ele, ficando ao meu lado.

- Tem razão! – concordei, e ambos nos transformamos em super sayajins 2.

O olhar do monstro mudou. Seu sorriso ficou mais intenso, e antes que pudéssemos pensar no que fazer, recebemos um novo ataque. Dessa vez, porém, começamos a ver seus golpes, revidando-os.

- Agora ficou melhor! – falou Goten rindo, dando socos e chutes, ao mesmo tempo que eu.

"Não conte vantagem, ainda, Goten", pensei, tendo a certeza de que o nosso oponente estava pegando muito leve. Mas não sabia o porquê disso. Seria para testar nossa capacidade de luta? Ou seria por outro motivo?

- Vocês não são tudo que eu esperava! – falou o monstro se afastando. – Talvez, se tiverem um pouco de motivação... – ele deu um sorriso estranho, e pousou no chão. Pousei em seguida. Não estava entendendo o que aquele ser pretendia, mas sabia que boa coisa não era. Então o vi formar uma grande bola de energia com uma das mãos.

- O que ele está fazendo? – perguntou Goten pousando ao meu lado.

- Não s... – antes que pudesse terminar ele arremessou o poder para algum lugar. Não sei quanto tempo demorei para perceber o que ele tinha feito. Só percebi quando senti um ki conhecido se aproximando, e gelei por dentro.

- NÃO! – fui em direção a ele e o ataquei com toda a minha força. – MALDITO!

Ele deu uma risada e começou a me atacar com a mesma força. Ele ainda estava se contendo, mas eu não conseguia mais pensar direito. Tentava, ao mesmo tempo que lutava, encontrar o ki de Pan, mas a atenção na luta me impedia de manter a concentração.

- TRUNKS CUIDADO! – gritou Goten, quando me distraí, tentando encontrar o ki dela novamente. Meu chute ficou no ar, enquanto o ser reapareceu atrás de mim com uma bola de energia nas mãos.

Arregalei meus olhos, já esperando o golpe certeiro, quando um poder cruzou com aquele que iria me atingir. Olhei para o local de onde vinha o poder e me deparei com uma única Pan, transformada em super sayajin. Seu ki estava muito mais forte do que eu me lembrava. Então reparei que não era apenas um, eram dois kis reunidos. Quando que elas tinham se fundido? Perguntei-me não sem surpresa. Não pensei que tinham chegado a tanto.

- TUDO BEM COM VOCÊ, TRUNKS? – falaram elas, aproximando-se de mim.

Balancei a cabeça ainda surpreso e sorri. Pan sempre me impressionava com sua capacidade...

Então, recomeçamos nossos ataques, eu, Goten e as Pans. O combate intenso se iniciou. Pan atacava de frente, com uma habilidade que eu desconhecia. Goten não ficava atrás, sempre usando seus poderes para atingi-lo. E eu, muitas vezes o atacava com a minha espada. Mas parecia que nada realmente derrubava aquele extraterrestre. Comecei a desconfiar de que ele brincava com a gente. Porém, isso virou certeza quando ele parou e sua calda atacou Goten de surpresa, o segurando pela cintura.

- GOTEN! – gritei tentando cortar aquela calda, mas uma barreira magnética me jogou longe, impedindo que eu me aproximasse.

Pan vendo que eu não conseguia chegar perto, principiou-se a atirar poderes e mais poderes. Todos inúteis. Então, uma outra voz soou no céu, seguida de uma risada.

- Gran, pare de brincar com a comida! – falou um outro ser quase idêntico ao nosso oponente. – Não vê que eles não são de nada? Acabe logo com isso!

- O que eu posso fazer se você nos mandou para um planeta de fracos? – rebateu o outro com um olhar decepcionado. – Não disse que esses sayajins eram os seres mais fortes da galáxia? Não estou vendo nada de especial por aqui.

O outro sorriu.

- Bem, pelo menos o poder daquele sayajin arrogante foi bem útil. – falou ele. Arregalei meus olhos. Ele estava falando de quem? Do meu pai? Tentei sentir seu ki, notando que estava muito fraco e antes que pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa, ouvi os gritos de Goten. Olhei para meu amigo, e o que vi me deixou apavorado.

Uma energia azulada o envolveu e começou a lhe dar choques ao mesmo tempo que sugava todos os seus poderes. Sua transformação foi desfeita e sua força foi se extinguindo quase instantaneamente. Seu ki foi ficando fraco, à medida que isso acontecia, e até mesmos seus gritos foram diminuindo com o tempo.

Da calda de Gran a energia era absorvida, distribuindo-se para todo o seu corpo. Ele deu uma risada macabra, ao sentir o poder de Goten, e depois de terminar, jogou seu corpo contra alguns escombros ali perto. Usei toda a minha velocidade, aparecendo, antes de Goten cair, e o peguei pela mão. Ele estava completamente desacordado, mas ainda estava vivo.

- Realmente... – o monstro falou. – Um poder significativo...

- Eu disse! – o outro comentou. – Se quer saber, acho que podemos conseguir até mais que isso!

Deixei Goten deitado no chão e voei ao encontro daqueles seres desprezíveis. Então eles estavam nos testando esse tempo todo? Apenas nos usando para conseguir poder. Comecei a atacá-los, mas era impossível manter a luta contra aqueles dois que já possuíam os poderes do meu pai e de Goten.

Então senti um ki passar ao meu lado em alta velocidade. Era Pan indo em direção ao inimigo usando grande parte do seu poder. Começamos a nos revezar, seus chutes eram auxiliados com os meus socos, e a cada ponto cego que um de nós tinha, o outro atacava.

Os dois começaram a se distanciar à medida que aumentávamos nossa força. Aumentei o nível do meu ki ainda mais, e continuei atacando, entre poderes, lutas e espada. Eu sempre ao lado de Pan, mantinha minha visibilidade focada nas caldas, que dificultavam nossos movimentos, enquanto ela se preocupava com o resto. Tudo estava sobre controle, quando uma mínima distração da minha parte foi o suficiente para que Pan fosse pega por um daqueles rabos.

O choque foi imediato junto com seu grito. Tentei cortar a calda com a espada, mas a força daquela energia a quebrou ao meio, enquanto eu era arremessado para longe.

- AHHHHH! – gritou Pan, enquanto sua energia era sugada. Logo a transformação de super sayajin se foi, mesmo que elas estivessem tentando lutar contra aquilo, e em seguida, a fusão foi desfeita, fazendo com que a Pan do futuro caísse desacordada e a minha Pan permanecesse envolta daquela calda maldita.

- NÃO! – gritei, tentando me levantar. Minha transformação também tinha sido desfeita, e eu estava fraco para usar qualquer ataque. Foi quando ouvi alguém gritando "Kamehameha" alguns metros de mim.

Não sei quanto tempo lutei para meus olhos continuarem abertos. Apenas tive tempo de ver minha adorada Pan cair desacordada de uma altura de 20 metros, como em câmera lenta, enquanto meu coração se partia em pedaços. Não... pensei, antes que minhas pálpebras se fechassem. NÃO!...

NÃO!... Meu espírito gritou, enquanto eu apenas conseguia ouvir o som ao longe de uma queda. NÃO!... Por um momento, tudo ficou em silêncio. Não ouvi mais ataques, mais lutas, nada... Tudo estava tão silencioso e calmo como naquela noite sob as estrelas, quando finalmente me entreguei àquele amor tão maravilhoso.

Uma imagem de Pan sorrindo surgiu em minha mente. Ela estava vestida de azul claro e me seguia de mãos dadas comigo.

- Para onde está me levando, Trunks? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Não posso contar, é surpresa! – respondi, retribuindo o sorriso.

Eu me lembrava daquele dia. Tinha falado com Gohan para me deixar levá-la a um lugar especial durante a noite. Minha mãe me ajudara com os preparativos. Eu queria que tudo fosse uma surpresa maravilhosa, por isso cuidei pessoalmente de cada detalhe: local, momento, e cada palavra. Mas as coisas não tinham saído exatamente como o esperado.

- Trunks! Onde vamos ficar nessa chuva? – gritou Pan, enquanto voávamos para um lugar seco.

- Não sei, Pan! – exclamei visivelmente irritado. Deveria ser proibido chover quando a gente queria fazer um jantar romântico ao ar livre. Principalmente quando eu queria... – Vamos ficar naquela caverna até esse temporal passar! – falei, ao avistar uma pequena fresta na montanha.

Logo que aterrissamos lá, eu tirei meus sapatos e minha blusa. Estavam encharcadas.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Pan, virando o rosto para o outro lado, corando.

Segurei meu riso pelo jeito em que ela estava. Mesmo que namorássemos há mais de um ano, não havíamos... ainda... e era incrivelmente engraçado perceber o quanto Pan ficava vermelha ao me ver sem camisa.

Aproximei-me dela, aproveitando-me daquele momento, e daquela timidez que me deixava louco. Eu estava sem jeito, também. Principalmente porque todos os meus planos tinham ido por água a baixo. Mas aquele jeitinho dela, simplesmente me deixava louco.

Fiquei pertinho de seu ouvido e respirei nele, vendo-a se arrepiar. Meu riso saiu um pouco mais rouco que o normal, mas me contive de agarrá-la ali mesmo. Não era o momento certo para aquilo. Sentei-me ao seu lado e lhe dei um beijo no rosto.

- Minha roupa está encharcada, vou deixá-la secar um pouco. – falei, estendendo minhas roupas no chão.

Ela não respondeu nada, fazendo com que eu estranhasse aquele silêncio. Olhei para ela, assim que terminei de colocar as roupas para secar, quando encontrei seus olhos me encarando.

- Você tinha preparado um jantar, não é? – ela perguntou, e eu arregalei os olhos corando.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei, visivelmente surpreso.

- Não interessa! Apenas me responda!

Desviei o olhar do dela e fiquei vendo a chuva cair lá fora. Eu queria tê-la pedido em casamento naquele dia... era esse o meu plano. Para isso tinha preparado um jantar romântico no lugar em que demos o nosso primeiro beijo, sem que ela soubesse. Minha mãe preparou a comida que Pan mais gostava, enquanto Videl tinha dado um jeito de nos ajudar com Gohan, pois, minha idéia inicial tinha um quê de além das 22:00.

Corei com o pensamento. Tudo tinha dado incrivelmente errado, e eu estava envergonhado demais para dizer. Ela, porém, continuou me encarando, sem desviar um minuto sequer de mim.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta, Trunks! – insistiu ela e eu suspirei.

- Sim... eu tinha preparado um jantar, Pan. – respondi fracamente.

- E por quê? – ela perguntou. Virei para encará-la. Tinha motivo fazer um jantar para a sua namorada? Continuei olhando para ela.

- Por que a pergunta? Não posso fazer um jantar, por acaso? – rebati, sem saber a causa do meu súbito aborrecimento.

Ela corou e ficou um minuto em silêncio.

- Não... é que você não é desse tipo...

- Que tipo?

- Tipo que faz surpresas... que faz jantares... – ela falou, e eu meditei sobre suas palavras.

Não era desse tipo? Do que ela estava falando? Eu vivia enfurnado na empresa. Quando não estava lá, estava treinando. Eu sabia que nosso namoro não era muito convencional. Ficávamos juntos às vezes depois de muito treino, suados e cansados. Às vezes, durante a manhã, Pan vinha até meu escritório, mas eu sempre cheio de trabalho, não podia lhe dar muita atenção. Isso me rendia muitas brigas.

Tudo bem, eu a chamava de crianças muitas vezes, também. Talvez pelo simples fato de que ela ainda estudava quando eu tinha um monte de obrigações. Eu também estava preocupado com os inimigos que estavam chegando, tinha medo por todos, e em especial por ela.

Suspirei... Realmente, quando fora a última vez que lhe tinha feito uma surpresa? Ela era muito amadurecida, eu sabia. Apesar das nossas brigas, ela nunca me cobrara nada, nunca tinha imposto sua presença. Quando percebia que eu estava ocupado, apenas se afastava, muitas vezes, sem falar nada. Mas eu conseguia ver em seu olhar, em muitas dessas ocasiões, lágrimas silenciosas.

- Desculpa... – falei, envergonhado de mim mesmo.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Mas sorriu. Surpreendi-me com isso. Esperava um grito no mínimo, mas não veio nada semelhante. Realmente, eu a observava tão pouco assim? Ela continuou sorrindo para mim.

- Tudo bem! – ela falou com aquele jeito todo dela. – Mas, não vamos desperdiçar toda essa comida. Deve estar muito boa!

Eu sempre me surpreendia com ela, mas nunca tinha sido como daquela vez. Apenas concordei com a cabeça. E logo já tínhamos comido tudo. No fim, ela parecia feliz. A chuva já tinha passado. Aventurei-me então em continuar com as surpresas, e a peguei no colo, voando para um lugar distante.

Aquela noite durou até de manhã. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos deitados naquela grama verdinha e silenciosa, ouvindo apenas o som dos grilos pulando ao nosso redor. Acariciei seu cabelo, enquanto ela adormecia, linda e só minha, nos meus braços. Ouvi seu riso como se fosse uma música, e encarei aqueles olhos como se fossem estrelas.

- Hoje é o dia mais lindo da minha vida... – ela falou. Eu sorri.

- Ainda não, Pan... – falei, e ela me olhou sem entender. E eu peguei uma coisa no bolso. – Não, antes da parte mais importante...

Vi seus olhos brilharem quando encararam uma caixinha de veludo na minha mão. Eu a abri, deixando que ela visse um anel com um lindo diamante, lapidado especialmente para ela. Peguei o anel, segurando sua mão e olhando nos seus olhos surpresos e já cheios de lágrimas.

- Son Pan, aceita esse idiota que nunca soube te dar a atenção que você merecia, que nunca soube lagar tudo para ficar um pouco mais com você, que não é do tipo que faz surpresas, mesmo que você mereça todas as surpresas do mundo, que te chama de criança, mesmo sabendo que você já é há muito tempo a mais linda mulher do universo? – falei, encarando aqueles olhos negros e lindos como ela.

Como resposta, senti seus braços se agarrando no meu pescoço e um sonoro "SIM" ecoando por toda a montanha.

De repente as imagens foram se turvando... Eu queria retê-las, queria ficar lá, queria continuar vendo aquele sorriso, sentindo aquele abraço forte... Mas por mais que eu tentasse, seu olhar foi se desfragmentando diante dos meus dedos, e no lugar dele, uma luz branca apareceu.

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, quando uma mão surgiu diante de mim, oferecendo-me ajuda. Olhei para a pessoa que me estendia a mão, e reconheci meus próprios olhos me mirando, ou pelo menos olhos muito semelhantes aos meus.

- Quem é você? – perguntei me levantando, e olhando ao redor. – Onde estou?

Sua risada lembrou a minha própria risada, e eu o observei melhor. Arregalei meus olhos ao ver a mim mesmo, mais velho, diante de mim. Era como olhar no espelho e me ver daqui a alguns anos.

Trunks do futuro me encarou com uma cara cômica. Estava rindo da minha cara de idiota. Seus cabelos eram mais longos e estavam presos. Seu rosto, mais marcado, mostrava tudo que ele tinha passado no futuro, toda a dor e o sofrimento. Sua auréola, no topo da cabeça, mostrava que estava morto, o que subitamente me fez pensar se eu também estava no mundo dos mortos.

- Não, você ainda está vivo. – ele falou, respondendo a minha pergunta, mesmo que eu não tivesse perguntado nada.

- Então como...

- Você está desacordado, por isso, posso falar com você. – ele explicou e eu suspirei aliviado. – Preciso que você me faça um favor...

- Um favor? – perguntei, olhando sem entender.

Ele balançou a cabeça e se aproximou de mim, tocando meu ombro.

- Preciso que você veja uma coisa...


End file.
